720 horas
by Rose12
Summary: Emociones contradictorias... reviews please! grax por esperar :D
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Si, volví, y con nuevo fic! Aunque no puedo asegurar que sea bueno o no... Ja ja, bueno, espero que la historia les guste y sino, ya saben que recibo todo tipo de comentarios, así como también todo tipo de verduras, frutas y botanas! XD. Muchas gracias a los que me siguen mandando reviews por "abre tus ojos", me halagan mucho, pero no voy a poder continuar traduciéndolo porque la verdadera autora dejó de actualizar el fic, asi que no tiene caso que lo siga :P. Igual, muchas gracias! Bueno, es obvio que ninguno de los personajes es mío, a excepción de los extras que salieron de mi mentecita.  
Que les guste y... hasta pronto!

* * *

**_720 Horas_**

**CAPITULO I** : El irresistible Draco Malfoy

Suaves e inmaculadas sábanas se enredaban gentil aunque traviesamente, delineando un perfectamente desarrollado y, desde el ángulo en que se lo contemplara, deseable cuerpo. La tenue luz lunar, que se filtraba sin vergüenza alguna a través de un alto ventanal de cristal, bañaba una rubia cabellera platinada, que cubría el rostro de su dueño de una manera casi infantil. Por un momento, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera creído que aquel muchacho era un ángel caído del cielo. Casi.

Lucía dormido, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente despierto como para sentir un cálido y dulcemente femenino cuerpo desnudo bajo en suyo. El pecho de su dueña ascendía y descendía plácidamente, demostrando cuan profundo ésta dormía. Draco mantenía su gris e imponente mirada oculta tras sus párpados, pero aún con sus ojos cerrados podía deducir que aquel era el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Gracioso¿no es cierto? Un Malfoy, el último y no por eso menos importante heredero de su dinastía, conocida por sus estrechas relaciones con el Señor Oscuro y un pasado sangriento, sin mencionar claro estàla descorazonada y despiadada personalidad característica de cada miembro del linaje, amaba realmente a alguien.

Con sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, deslizó suavemente su mano, recorriendo cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo, disfrutando de su sentido del tacto como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Percibió cuan suave la piel de aquella muchacha era, como sus dedos resbalaban en cada una de sus curvas, hasta terminar en su rostro. Un rostro que a su juicio, era uno de los más bellos, sino el más bello. Todo esto Draco lo dedujo con su afinadísimo y delicioso sentido del tacto. Pues sus ojos jamás divisaron otra cosa distinta de la oscuridad a la que sus párpados los mantenían confinados. Sentía su perfume penetrarlo y acelerar su corazón, embriagándolo. Acercó su rostro instintivamente al de ella, encontrando sus labios y besándolos suavemente. Sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha despertar calmadamente, y luego su delicada mano acariciando las duras y atractivas facciones del rubio. La oyó con un dulce suspiro pronunciar su nombre, y el joven dragón no pudo resistir las ansias de abrir sus ojos y contemplarla.

Y así lo hizo.

Su sorpresa no fue para nada grande al comprobar que de hecho se hallaba solo y cubierto a medias por aquellas delicadas mantas, que dejaban ver su espalda desnuda aunque dueña de una musculatura perfecta gracias a sus muchos años como jugador de quidditch y su arduo entrenamiento de auror. Su brazo se encerraba alrededor de una de sus almohadas, a la cual dirigió una mirada socarrona acompañada de una mueca a tono, dejando que la resignación se apoderara de su voz.

Otra vez ese maldito sueño.

* * *

Todas las noches era lo mismo. O al menos, la mayoría de ellas. Y aún así, no lograba acostumbrarse. Cada noche se acostaba y ahí estaba ella. Hermosa, delicada, entibiándolo con su calor, derritiendo su helado corazón. El joven besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y ella suspiraba con cada una de sus caricias. Pero siempre, por culpa de su ansiedad o su propia curiosidad, abría sus ojos y la muchacha se desvanecía en la claridad del alba. Ya no se sorprendía en lo absoluto, tal era la impasividad característica del rubio. Sólo lo molestaba el pequeño hecho de que se sentía burlado cada madrugada. Por supuesto, nada ni nadie osaba meterse con él sin luego pagar un alto precio por ello. 

Se sentó en su cama y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello. Observó como su habitación, la habitación principal y la única habitada en toda la imponente mansión, parecía más acogedora de lo que en realidad era al ser iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. El día despuntaba bellamente, aunque se encontraba el país en pleno invierno. La temperatura era baja, pero haciendo caso omiso de esto, nuestro slytherin descansaba con nada más que sus boxers y las sábanas que lo cubrían.

Se desperezó y se abrió camino hacia el baño. Giró las canillas de la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. En gran parte, aquello era realmente gracioso. Draco Malfoy soñaba a esa muchacha cada noche, soñaba su cuerpo, su aroma... pero jamás su rostro. Porque en todas las veladas, siempre al final de su sueño, el muchacho abría sus ojos para observar a su amada; y sólo encontraba su almohada frente a ellos, y el levísimo destello de las llamas dormidas de su chimenea. Era el hecho de no conocer la identidad de su mujer soñada sobre cualquier otra cosa lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. En otras palabras, Draco, o al menos su inconsciente, adoraba perdidamente a una mujer cuyo rostro no conocía, pero cuyo cuerpo disfrutaba cada noche. Y cada noche avivaba su deseo por encontrarla. Aún cuando sabía bien que un Malfoy jamás nace con otro destino más que el amarse a sí mismo y al poder oscuro bajo la influencia del cual muchos han perdido la vida. Su padre lo había dejado en claro. Tal vez, sólo fuera mera curiosidad.

Pero aún así, curiosidad o no, Draco no perdía oportunidad de hallarla. Tampoco le hacían falta; ya que el muchacho gozaba de... "gran facilidad" en el campo de las mujeres, por así decirlo. Él era irresistiblemente atractivo, y lo sabía. Su helada y misteriosa mirada, su despeinado y dorado cabello, y aquel cuerpo marcado en la medida justa provocaba que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies, literalmente. Aun cuando no estaba en busca de placeres, éstas parecían debilitarse con una sola mirada de aquellos grises ojos. Y él, de más está decirlo, sucumbía ante el deseo.  
Terminó de ducharse y salió del baño, enrollando una toalla alrededor de sus masculinas caderas y se dirigió hacia su antiguo y valioso clóset de madera de ébano con inscripciones en latín y un imponente dragón tallado en relieve. Lentamente y casi con desgano, colocó sobre su cama deshecha las prendas que vestiría. Echó una mirada indiferente a las almohadas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona floreciera en su rostro. Incontables mujeres habían descansado en ellas luego de noches ardientes de pasión, mujeres que luego imploraban porque el joven Malfoy las contactara, esperanza sin mucho éxito, ya que éste las olvidaba una vez que dejaban la cama. Las sábanas, las almohadas, el dosel de su recámara, eran, además de las mismas doncellas, testigos de que el rubio era... bueno, que tenía bien merecida su fama de "satisfactor". Muchas damas habían desfilado por su cuarto, y muchas más desde su madura adolescencia en Hogwarts, pero especialmente desde que ese sueño había comenzado a acosarlo. Buscaba encontrar a aquella mujer de ensueño, pero no había tenido éxito en absoluto. No era que le importara, claro, pero la curiosidad podía igual o más que el deseo.

Se vistió con algo de pereza, y con un movimiento de su varita, las sábanas se tensaron y la cama quedó hecha una vez más, cubierta por una gruesa manta de invierno color verde jade, con delicadas puntadas de hilo de seda. Si las mujeres no podían resistírsele a Draco, imagínense resistírsele en esa cama.

Salió de su mansión con dirección al Ministerio de la Magia en su jaguar negro, una de las únicas cosas muggle que admiraba. Su velocidad se asemejaba mucho a la que el corazón de su dueño podía llegar a latir pero, por supuesto, esta jamás lo había sentido. De hecho, nunca había latido de esa manera.

Cruzó las puertas del Ministerio sofocando un bostezo. Como auror sus responsabilidades se remitían a asistir cuartel general del escuadrón, reportarse y luego mantenerse en los alrededores básicamente. Solía toparse con Harry Potter durante el día, pero así como él, el ojiverde gozaba de menos responsabilidades que otros aurors, debido a que ambos habían sido los únicos que habían logrado detener un increíble y numeroso grupo de mortífagos, al parecer comandados por un debilitado Lord Voldemort; por esto habían recibido grandes reconocimientos y como parte de sus privilegios otorgados, podían mantenerse fuera del Ministerio, y ser llamados sólo si se trataba de algo de extrema urgencia o peligrosidad. Y sí, debieron también aprender a soportarse mutuamente. Por lo menos, ahora se llamaban por sus nombres de pila. Sí, eran los 2 aurors más importantes del escuadrón, con todo lo que eso significaba. Más responsabilidades, beneficios y mujeres, todas las que pudiesen querer. Era como si casi haber perdido la vida en duelo de repente acelerara las hormonas femeninas, además de claro estàsus destacables físicos. Pues si Draco Malfoy era deseable, Harry no se quedaba atrás. El morocho poseía esas dulces y verdes esmeraldas que hacían suspirar a las damas, aunque sólo había una en su mente: a cierta pelirroja le gustaba dar vueltas en su cabeza, y él no tenía ojos más que para ella. Draco, en cambio, no podía estar más disponible. En su camino hacia el cuartel, se topó con dicho muchacho.

¿Qué hay Malfoy? -saludó éste, con una media sonrisa. Aún después de algún tiempo de ser colegas, cierta aspereza podía sentirse. -¿Algo nuevo?

Nada -contestó el aludido, sofocando otro bostezo. -Demasiado calma...

Sí... Es cierto. ¿Vas al cuartel? -ante la respuesta afirmativa del rubio, replicó -Yo no esperaría mucha emoción allí tampoco si fuera tú. Hasta los del Comité de excusas para los muggles se divierten más.

Es el alto precio de ser héroes, Harry -dijo él, con ironía y una mueca -Gozamos de envidiables beneficios.

Pues yo ya estoy echando raíces de permanecer tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. -el rubio sonrió levemente. -Bueno... voy a dar una vuelta... Tal vez encuentre a Ron. Nos vemos por ahí.

Hasta luego -contestó Draco, reanudando su camino.

Llegó finalmente a destino, e ingresó. Harry tenía razón. Aquello estaba más muerto que un partido entre los Tornados de Tutshill y los Chudley Cannons. Algunos aurors deambulaban preocupados, cargando archivos con datos de antiguos y recientes ataques, otros sólo caminaban con expresiones consternadas y hasta aburridas; en el fondo de la amplísima habitación se oían suaves risas divertidas. Draco buscó su cubículo y allí se sentó, apoyando sus pies en el escritorio y resoplando con expresión sumamente aburrida. A diferencia de los otros cubículos repletos de fotos familiares y objetos, el del joven se encontraba casi desnudo, a excepción de un valioso reloj de plata y alguno que otro objeto sin importancia. Desde que él lo había ocupado, sus paredes habían permanecido desnudas.

Sobre el escritorio, además de sus pulidos zapatos negros, descansaba la edición del día de "El Profeta". Lo tomó con pereza, al tiempo que oía unos tacos acercarse, y segundos después una bonita y morena joven se hacía presente junto a él.

Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy -saludó con un tono de evidente coqueteo.

Buenos días, Laura -dijo éste indiferentemente, comenzando a abrir el periódico.

¿Desea un café o algo? -inquirió.

Un café, gracias.

¿Alguna otra cosa más?

No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Lo que usted desee, Sr. -dijo la muchacha, al tiempo que, a propósito, dejaba caer la lapicera que portaba, y profiriendo un débil "ups!" se inclinaba con todo descaro frente al rubio, quien tuvo en ese momento una visión panorámica de la retaguardia de la chica. Draco, notándolo (quién no lo notaría), sonrió burlonamente y volvió a concentrar su mirada en el diario. En la primera plana, una brillante foto mágica en sepia mostraba a una anciana pareja saludando con una expresión temerosa, bajo un encabezado que rezaba: "Pareja de hechiceros asegura haber divisado al Señor Oscuro en su patio trasero". Ante esto, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Él y todos los aurors que lo rodeaban sabían que no había habido noticias de Voldemort desde su última aparición en Budapest, hacía ya dos semanas. Ignoró la noticia y siguió hojeando el periódico. Cerca de la mitad del mismo, se topó con la sección semanal de chismes. Más de una vez le había dedicado 2 segundos de su precioso y ocioso tiempo cuando algún rumor sobre él era publicado ("El soltero más ardiente del Reino Unido busca novia", "Mujeres aseguran que el joven Malfoy sabe cómo hacerlo bien en la cama", "Draco Malfoy, de placer en placer"), pero esta vez le llamó la atención la identidad de la cronista de la semana. La sección apestaba a noticias sin importancia y mentiras para entretener a los lectores, pero ese nombre le llamó la atención poderosamente. Al final de un estúpido e inusualmente largo chisme, aparecía la firma de Hermione Granger. Draco alzó las cejas y con sorna declaró:

Alguien creería que después de 7 años de ser una insufrible sabelotodo escribirías cosas coherentes.

Su café, Sr. Malfoy -exclamó la voz femenina.

Gracias -dijo éste, volteando la página.

* * *

Bueno, este es sólo el comienzo, así que si no sorprendió mucho, no se preocupen, mejorará.

Gracias por pasarse por mi humilde fic y darle una leída.

Besos!

Pd¿curiosos por el título del fic? No se preocupen, lo descubrirán.. muajajaja :P

Rose...2005


	2. El pasado y el presente

HOlas! Bueno, aca vengo con otro chap recien salidito del horno, no se, espero que les guste... Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews! en mi primer capitulo :D aqui contesto algunos... 

**H-D Maki**: graciaass! me alegra que te guste el primer capitulo, espero que este no te decepcione. Paso a aclararte tus dudas :P : Draco y Harry no son exactamente "amigos", pero aprendieron a llevarse bien durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la academia de aurors y despues del incidente con los mortífagos. Sí, Harry y Ron se siguen viendo, y con Hermione también, pero no tan seguido como antes. Siguen siendo mejores amigos, más adelante se notará. Y... no! Draco y hermione se siguen llevando muy mal, de hecho no podrían llevarse peor y eso es lo que le dará sabor a la historia... besos!

**Sra Malfoy**: hey gracia spor seguirme desde mi primer fic! que halago :D espero que este tambien te guste

**conytanzahp**: sisi la escena de Draco en la cama es una de mis favoritas, ni siquiera tuve que pensarla, espero que me haya quedado bien... no tuve mucho tiempo de leer tus fics por una cuestion de tiempo, ya que estoy con la maldita escuela y eso, pero voy a tratar... muchas gracias y saludso!

**DragonaDeMalaFe**: jaja si es raro, pero no te creas que Hermione no detesta donde trabaja, te lo aseguro... gracias por tu review!

**NicolAru**: gracias por el halago!mmmm de veras escribo bien :D gracias! espero te guste el capitulo.

**EROLHARUKA**: a pedido aca esta el nuevo capitulo! si... yo tambien me lo imagino asi en la cama! jajaa beso!

**Jean Potter Radcliff**e: adivinaste el porke del nombre del fic? bien! ajaj en cuanto a la chica con la que sueña... mm no puedo decir nada, estaria arruinando el suspenso!  
un abrazo y gracias!

Sin más, el segundo capítulo. enjoy!

* * *

**CAPITULO II**: _El pasado y el presente_

Frente a una taza de humeante contenido, y masticando suave aunque inquietamente el extremo de una pluma, una muchacha de suaves y extensos bucles fruncía el entrecejo a medida que revisaba y, de tanto en cuanto, tachaba palabras en un trozo de pergamino escrito.

Se detuvo un momento, frotándose los ojos cansinamente. Desvió la mirada del pergamino y la dirigió hacia un bello portarretrato desde el cual un pelirrojo, un ojiverde y una castaña la saludaban con alegría. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; aquella foto no había sido tomada hace mucho. Imaginó en qué andarían sus dos mejores amigos. Probablemente trabajando a esas horas. Probablemente soportando a Malfoy, especialmente Harry. Meneó su cabeza levemente, sacudiendo de su cabeza el rostro odioso y egocéntrico que acababa de dibujarse en ella; al tiempo que un rostro femenino aparecía sonriente por encima de una de las paredes del cubículo de la muchacha.

¡Hermione! -exclamó una joven de cabellos oscuros. -¿Qué haces tonta?

Trabajando -respondió ella, frunciendo un poco su expresión con divertido asombro. -Algo que tú deberías considerar. -La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada, provocando otra en Hermione.

¡Claro que trabajo! -contestó ésta aparentando indignación. -Pero algunas de nosotras sí tenemos la sana costumbre de almorzar. ¡Vamos!

La castaña sonrió y dejó el pergamino sobre su escritorio; la morena se había acercado hasta ella y tiraba de su mano insistentemente.

Bien, bien -exclamó Hermione, rendida, cediendo a la persistencia de la joven. -Te sigo.

Se puso de pie y caminó junto a la muchacha, atravesando la enorme sala poblada de cubículos, algunos vacíos ya que era mediodía.

Vaya, me estoy muriendo de hambre -exclamó la morena. -Si no fuera por mí, tú también morirías¿sabes¿Cómo rayos haces para pasar todo el día en ayunas, Hermione?

No estoy en ayunas -corrigió ella, a medida que cruzaban el corredor sumamente iluminado en dirección al patio. -Es sólo que...

¿Te gusta matarte de hambre?

¡No! -dijo ésta impaciente -sólo... a veces no siento hambre, a diferencia tuya, Lory. -a esto, la muchacha le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

Por eso, hoy yo elegiré lo que comerás.

Pero -no había comenzado a hablar que la muchacha cruzaba unas puertas y se perdía entre la gente. -Dios -exclamó la ex gryffindor con una risita.

Ingresó a un hermoso sector del edificio con una increíble vista hacia una de las avenidas más importantes del Londres muggle. Buscó una mesa junto al mirador y se sentó, preguntándose divertida que le traería Lory de almuerzo. Aquel sector era de verdad precioso.

Las mesas, pintadas de un blanco brillante, contrastaban fabulosamente con el verde césped mágico que crecía en lugar de suelo. Se hallaba algo concurrido por magos y hechiceras reporteros como ella. Aquel era uno de los espacios más bonitos del edificio sede del periódico "El Profeta".

Esquivando gente, se acercaba Lory con dos pares de cubiertos y servilletas. Contenta, tomó asiento frente a ella. Sacó su varita, y apoyó suavemente el extremo de la misma sobre la mesa. Con un pequeño remolino de chispas, dos platos de comida aparecieron frente a sus respectivas comensales. Al ver el suyo, Hermione, algo enojada, exclamó:

¡Lory!

¡Oh, vamos! Nunca comes pastas -se defendió ésta mientras comenzaba con su gran ensalada.

Sí que como¡pero no tanto como esto! -dijo la castaña riendo.

¡Pero si estás hecha una desnutrida! Vamos, no hagas que me enoje -advirtió Lory en broma.

Hablaron de incontables temas sin importancia, riendo como estudiantes. Lory Meyers había sido, desde el primer día en que Hermione había llegado a "El Profeta", una de las personas con las que más había congeniado y, a estas alturas, una amiga.Había estudiado en Beauxbatons pero era inglesa y una excelente muchacha. Trabajaba junto a la castaña en la sección "chismes", pero nunca había entendido que demonios hacía ella allí, donde generalmente iban a parar reporteros de poca monta, con poca aptitud y poca dedicación, cuando la castaña tenía un excelente talento innato y una voluntad ya conocida en cuanto a letras se refería. Hermione tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la posición en la que estaba; había pedido varias veces que se la considerara para una columna diferente, pero Josh Roe era difícil de impresionar y convencer.

Herms, tu columna de ayer fue un éxito¿lo sabías? -dijo Lory.

Algunos me lo dijeron -musitó ella sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Algunos¿Has visto la cantidad de correo que recibiste de lo lectores felicitándote?

Será que me pondría más contenta si fuese por un artículo de verdad importante...

Bueno, si me lo preguntas a mi, no sé que diantre haces en "chismes".

Tal vez Josh cree que ahí estoy mejor.

Tonterías. He visto como escribes, Hermione; tu no perteneces a allí. Deberías estar en una sección de verdad relevante.

Bueno, pero no es que no lo haya intentado -contestó ella de mal talante.

Josh es un idiota. No reconocería nada bueno ni aunque estuviese en frente de sus narices.

Joshua Roe era, además de los muchos calificativos que solían atribuírsele, el editor en jefe de "El Profeta". Era un hombre de unos 40 años, de tez blancuzca y profundos ojos negros. Su cabello, de la misma tonalidad de su mirada, era corto y voluminoso, y poseía un bigote que le otorgaba una apariencia aún más temible. Su personalidad era complicada, y nada nunca lograba sorprenderlo en demasía, esto era uno de los motivos por los cuales no era muy apreciado por sus colegas e inferiores. Pero un jefe es un jefe.

Las dos jóvenes terminaron su almuerzo y se disponían a regresar a sus respectivos cubículos, cuando divisaron una inesperada multitud de damas en la entrada de la sala del sector "chismes".

¿Y aquí qué es lo que pasa? -inquirió Lory, acercándose a una muchacha de dorado cabello corto con bucles.

¿No se enteraron?

Pues no -contestó ésta.

Josh está planeando un gran proyecto.

¿Qué clase de proyecto? -indagó la castaña.

¡Una entrevista! Diablos¿que no saben nada? -dijo la rubia indignada.

No te estaríamos preguntando si lo supiéramos -contestó Lory una vez más. -Además¿por qué se emocionan tanto? Si es una entrevista entonces a nosotras no nos incumbe; no hacemos entrevistas.

Pues si escuchas, te enterarás -dijo la muchacha colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios e indicándoles con la cabeza que escucharan a una bruja negra que se encontraba en el centro del barullo explicando "el proyecto".

... Será en un par de días -decía la hechicera -Josh me dijo que me asegure de que todas en la sección estemos al tanto.

Pero... ¿Qué clase de entrevista es? -preguntó Hermione desde afuera del montón. Muchas voltearon a verla.

No es una común y corriente, de eso estoy segura.

Bueno, pero de todas formas esta sección jamás hizo entrevistas -muchas asintieron -no se por qué se emocionan tanto.

Eso, señorita Granger -dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella -es lo que voy a aclarar, si me permite, claro.

La castaña se volvió, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse levemente. Josh Roe se abrió camino entre las damas, y una vez que todas terminaron de cuchichear entre ellas, el hombre comenzó a hablar. Hermione guardó silencio expectante.

Como Shavonda les mencionó, tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente -comenzó él, dándose aires de importancia. -Y pienso elegir a alguien de esta sección para que la lleve a cabo. ¿Por qué? -dijo al ver que Hermione abría la boca para gestionar la misma pregunta - Pues porque sé que hay grandes talentos en esta sección y tengo curiosidad en ver qué es lo que pueden hacer. -Lory le dio un pequeño pero elocuente codazo a Hermione al oír esa frase. Pero la castaña ni se inmutó. -Bueno, debo marcharme, pero estoy seguro de que Shavonda les explicará los detalles enseguida. -La bruja negra asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. El editor en jefe saludó a las muchachas cordialmente y se retiró del salón. Ni bien se perdió de vista en el pasillo, Shavonda continuó mientras las demás oían ansiosamente.

¿Lo ves? Sí era para nosotras -apremió dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien lejos de avergonzarse se mantuvo impasiva.

Bueno¿pero a qué te referías con que no es común y corriente? -inquirió Lory.

Quiero decir que no es ir un día y listo. Vamos a tener que... "convivir" con el entrevistado, por así decirlo. -Más de una reaccionó confusamente. -En vez de hacerlo en un día, la que resulte elegida tendrá que pasar 30 días con el entrevistado y tomar apuntes de su rutina y esas cosas.

Y sólo por mera curiosidad... -comenzó Hermione de manera indiferente -¿Quién será el entrevistado? Porque ha de ser alguien importante para pasarse 30 días anotando todo lo que hace, o al menos eso espero -algunas rieron, ella incluida. Shavonda adoptó una expresión escéptica, y con una sonrisa burlona, habló.

Pues claro que es importante. Digo, el hecho de que sea auror y de que esté espectacularmente bueno basta y sobra¿verdad? -la castaña dejó de reír y adoptó un semblante serio y perplejo al instante. Aquello le dio mala espina. -Ah¿no es obvio¡El entrevistado es Draco Malfoy!

¿QUÉ! -exclamó Hermione atónita y de repente irritada gravemente.

¡Pues sí¿No es genial? -Todas las muchachas estaban conmocionadas y decididamente excitadas por aquella noticia, todas menos una. Incluso Lory estaba emocionada que ella.

Sí... "genial" -dijo Hermione irónicamente, mientras sentía como el suelo se agrietaba a sus pies. Lory la miró con expresión divertida, mientras una joven rubia suspiraba: "¡Ojalá me toque a mí!"

Y no sólo eso -comenzó Shavonda una vez más, alzando un poco la voz sobre el jolgorio. Las muchachas callaron. -A la que le toque la entrevista... Si a Josh le gusta (cosa muy difícil) recibirá un aumento y - hizo una pausa teatral -un ascenso.

Si aquello era un jolgorio, al oír eso se convirtió en una completa fiesta. Incluso Hermione se alegró un poco por ello. Luego de unos momentos, las fieras se calmaron y cada una volvió a su cubículo. Era gracioso ver cómo la noticia de aquella entrevista afectó el desarrollo normal del trabajo.

Ahora, cada vez que Josh se daba una vuelta por el salón, todas adoptaban una expresión de profunda concentración y determinación, aunque ni siquiera estuvieran escribiendo algo. Hermione, en cambio, no se dejó afectar por ello. Primero porque no la entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo pasarse 1 mes entero conviviendo con ese "proyecto de ser humano que no piensa en otra cosa más que en sí mismo"; y segundo, porque no necesitaba probarle a nadie de lo que ella era capaz. Aunque lo único que podía llegar a motivar a la castaña era aquel ascenso prometido que tanto anhelaba. Pero de todas formas, prefería matarse cada día escribiendo chismes insulsos que vivir con aquella rata para conseguirlo. Aunque sus amigas se rieran de ella.

Vamos, Hermione -dijo Lory por la décima vez aquella brillante tarde, mientras tomaban té en la cafetería de "El Profeta" con Brooke, otra muchacha del departamento. -No puede ser tan malo.

¿Tan malo?

Claro que no -dijo Brooke -imagínate... ¡30 días con ese bombonazo!

Pues gracias, pero creo que paso -argumentó la leona muy seria.

Bueno, en ese caso¡cédeme tu lugar! Qué no daría por pasar 1 mes con ese hombre...

Es tuyo -dijo Hermione indiferentemente -de todos modos, yo ya pasé por eso.

¿Qué¿Cuándo! -exclamaron las 2 chicas casi al unísono.

En Hogwarts. Y no me gustaría repetirlo.

Unos minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Brooke soltó un resoplido y con exasperación agregó:

No pensarás que nos quedaremos sin que nos cuentes eso¿verdad?

No hay mucho que contar... ¡En serio! -exclamó, al ver que las muchachas hacían muecas en señal de que no le creían una sola palabra. -Bueno, bueno... es que cuando estábamos en 7mo año fuimos elegidos delegados...

¿Y...? -dijeron ambas expectantes.

Tuve que convivir durante un año con él -dijo Hermione, con una expresión de desagrado al recordarlo.

¿Todo un año¿En el mismo cuarto? -inquirió Lory.

¡Claro que no! Dios, que mentes tienen...

Bueno, es que, entiende Mione. El es uno de los magos solteros más codiciados en este momento.

Sí, con esos ojos... -dijo Brooke en tono soñador.

¡Y esos músculos! -agregó Lory en igual tono.

¡Ah, ya paren! -dijo la castaña asqueada. -Ustedes hablan de su apariencia, pero no dirían lo mismo si supieran como es en realidad. -la miraron y callaron de repente. -Es insufrible. Es un niño malcriado en el cuerpo de un hombre, que no piensa en nada ni nadie más que en sí mismo. Un niño egoísta y arrogante, eso es lo que es.

Lory y Brooke la miraron sorprendidas. Jamás la habían visto así de enojada por un simple recuerdo, la castaña se dio cuenta de ello y trató de que sus mejillas volvieran a su tonalidad normal.

Vaya Mione -musitó Brooke -no sabíamos cuanto lo detestabas...

Sólo... no me gustaría volver a verlo. Ya tuve bastante de Draco Malfoy por 7 años.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio; que para desgracia de la castaña, duró muy poco.

Mione... -aventuró Brooke. Hermione soltó un gran suspiro y rodó sus ojos.

¿Qué quieren saber?

Las dos jóvenes de entusiasmaron de pronto y comenzaron a hacerle toda clase de preguntas que la castaña hubiera preferido mejor ni oír.

¿A los 17 estaba tan bueno como ahora?

¡Lory!

Vamos, dinos la verdad. Puedes odiarlo y todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quita que seas una mujer y pienses en esas cosas.

¿Qué cosas?

¡Hermione!

¡Esta bien, está bien! No puedo decirles mucho...

Vamos, si te mueres de ganas -bromeó Brooke.

No... -dijo la leona en un tono no muy convincente.

Dinos... -la tentó Lory.

¡Es sólo un hombre!

¡Y a ti no te cuesta nada decirnos!

Bueno... -cedió ella por fin -la última vez que lo vi... digamos que estaba... bien.

¿Bien¿Sólo "bien"?

¿Qué más quieren saber? -dijo Hermione entre risas.

Las muchachas se preparaban para acribillarla a preguntas sobre la fisonomía del rubio, pero callaron de pronto al ver a Josh acercarse hasta ellas. Saludó con indiferencia a las jóvenes, y luego dijo:

Hermione¿Puedo verte en mi oficina un momento?

* * *

Rose ...2005 


	3. ¿Bienvenida?

_Aqui Rose contestando reviews!_

**Isa**: si, que pareja imposible no? Pero eso es lo que la hace tan perfecta a la vez :p jajaja... muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capi también te guste! Abrazos!

**Freya**: Hey! que buen halago:D me encanta la encuentres entretenida, yo pensé que iba a ser bastante aburrida, pero me alegro que no sea asi! muchas gracias y hasta el próximo!

**HD-Maki**: jajaja, sí, ya muchos adivinaron el por que del titulo, lo que es genial así entienden mejor la historia :p... si! me tardo horrores en actualizar, es que cuando no tengo problemas con la computadora tengo muchísimos exámenes o viceversa... No me agradezcas por la actualizaciones, lo hago con gusto, no dudes en pasarme tus preguntas por cualquier cosa ;) con respecto a lo de Ron... no, no está enamorado de Hermione, no quise hacerlo de esa manera, ya que muchas/os usaron ese recurso ya bastante y no quise meterme en ese campo para no repetir ... espero que quede bien igual. Muchas gracias y besos!

**Mara**: ja! gracias por tus reviews, me reí mucho con lo de raptarme :p me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, lo se, pero es que ya se me hizo costumbre :p Espero que este capi también te guste ! cariños :D

**Nicol Aru**: Gracias por leer el capi! Estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos, pero es que algunas cosas es mejor que las ponga en capítulos separados y por eso a veces se me hacen mas cortos. Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para hacerlos mas largos. Besos!

**DragonaDeMalaFe**: Perdón por la tardanza y gracias! Espero que lo disfrutes :D

**EROL HARUKA**: Comparto tu pensamientoo! Quien fuera Hermione para estar todo un mes con ese hombreee (por mas mal que la haya tratado, no se como puede resistírsele). Quise poner a Hermione en "chismes" para darle un poco de humor a la historia, se que es raro, pero espero que funcione! No te preocupes, el dragón aparecerá muchísimo más con el correr de la historia. Saludos y hasta la próxima!

**lora chang**: jaaa no te imaginas la gracia que le va a hacer... gracias por tu comentario! Besitos

**Lra**: De verdad me quede anonadada por tu comentario. Creo que nunca nadie me ha dicho lo que tu me escribiste y no puede decirte lo halagada que estoy por ello. reviews así me alientan a seguir escribiendo y por eso te lo agradezco. Sí, decidí mantener la personalidad de Draco intacta, por que eso es lo que lo hace tan irresistible y, para ser sincera, no creo que pueda pasar a tener una personalidad de hufflepuff sin algo muy radical que lo golpee y lo impulse a cambiar. Muchas gracias, de verdad, y espero no decepcionarte con este capi! Saludos!

**paz**: gracias! espero que continúes leyendo el fic. :D

**Zckpotter**: wenas! gracias también por tu fic, me alegra que te guste :) saludos!

**Lady Lathenia:** jaja si, Hermione y su suertecita... Bueno, su suertecita la obligara a cambiar con el correr de la historia :p besos y hasta pronto!

**Terry Moon**: holis! No te preocupes, no dejaré la historia sin terminar mientras me quede un halito de inspiración :p... Si deberán tenerme paciencia porque me tardo horrores! ;D muchas gracias por tu comment :) espero que este capi también te guste.

Hasta la próxima! Mua :D

* * *

CAPITULO III¿Bienvenida?

La castaña siguió a su jefe hasta quizás la oficina más amplia del edificio. El hombre abrió la puerta, y el brillante resplandor color rubí del joven atardecer saludó a la castaña.

Aquel despacho era espacioso y sofisticado, digna del editor en jefe. Josh tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y le indicó a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo. Ésta tomó asiento frente a él, aun luciendo decididamente confundida. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no sería bueno.

Hermione –dijo él con interés. Ella alzó las cejas. –Tu última columna fue aquella acerca de Lindsay Paris, la secretaria del Ministro¿verdad? –inquirió, alzando el último ejemplar de "El Profeta".

Sí, así es.

Te quedó muy bien. Te quedó genial, de hecho –la castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida y de repente muy contenta. Su jefe le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

Gracias, señor –dijo algo sonrojada.

Debo disculparme.

¿P-perdón? –titubeó ella desconcertada.

¿Recuerdas la vez que viniste y me pediste que te considerara para otra sección, Hermione? –ésta asintió. –Bueno, tengo que disculparme... debería haberlo hecho.

Señor...

La verdad es que eres muy buena escritora. Una de las mejores a decir verdad. Y sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte que te dejara estancada en "Chismes" sin darte una oportunidad. –La leona guardó silencio. Estaba feliz, por fin conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba. –Por eso... he decidido que tú seas la encargada de mi nuevo proyecto.

A Hermione se le cayó el mundo a los pies. No podía estarle pasando esto.

Señor...

Creo que estarás perfecta. Eres una gran reportera y además cuenta con la ventaja de conocer al joven señor Malfoy desde hace años –argumentó Josh de buen humor. ¿Podía aquello acaso considerarse una ventaja?

Sí, pero verá... –balbuceó ella, buscando las palabras sin éxito.

Sin peros, señorita Granger –dijo el editor con un tono autoritario pero a la vez inusualmente divertido. –No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. La castaña no pudo hacer más que volver a sellar sus labios, en señal de resignación. No podía creerlo. ¿Podía sus suerte acaso empeorar? –Bien, entonces está todo listo –dijo Josh satisfecho. -Si todo sale bien, estarías empezando mañana por la mañana. Draco Malfoy ya ha sido notificado

Sí. Su suerte podía ponerse peor.

* * *

-¿Qué él QUEE! –exclamaron Lory y Brooke pasmadas haciendo que varios ocupantes de las mesas cercanas voltearan a verlas sorprendidos.

Lo que oyeron –dijo Hermione, algo de mal humor y dándole un sorbo a su martín.

Luego de recibir aquella mala noticia, Hermione resolvió que lo mejor sería disfrutar de las pocas horas de paz y de ocio que le quedaban. Por eso, las tres muchachas se encontraban esa noche en uno de los pubs más populares del Londres muggle, no porque no quisieran cruzarse hasta el callejón Diagon, sino por el hecho de que, si tenía que pasar un mes entero conviviendo con aquel idiota, no quería que nadie se enterara.

Espera –pidió Lory posando su copa en la mesa. –¿Nos estás diciendo que Josh te eligió para hacer la entrevista de Malfoy? –la castaña asintió, sin alzar la mirada. Brooke lanzó un insulto de asombro y envidia, ante el cual Lory lanzó una carcajada.

La castaña intentó una sonrisa forzada, pero fracasó.

Pues yo no te veo muy alegre –alegó Brooke irónicamente. Hermione alzó fugazmente una mirada que parecía decir: "¿Estás bromeando! –¡es una broma!

¿Pueden creerlo? –dijo la castaña al fin –¡Encima me dijo que contaba con la ventaja de conocerlo desde hace años! Más bien con la desgracia será...

Hermione, estás exagerando –dijo Lory entre risas. La aludida adoptó una expresión de sorpresa y angustia. –Míralo de este modo: si lo haces bien, conseguirás tu merecido ascenso y además un buen aumento.

Aún así tendrías que verlo todos los santos días... escucharlo... olerlo... –decía Brooke soñadora y humedeciéndose los labios. -¡Diablos, quisiera ser tú!

¡Encantada! –dijo ella con ironía.

Hey, basta ustedes dos –ordenó Lory divertida, como una madre retando a sus hijas –Hermione, tienes bien dada esta oportunidad y no vas a desaprovecharla¿entendido? –ésta la miró y asintió con desgano. –Muy bien señoritas, me gustaría hacer un brindis. Por una imperdible oportunidad y una gran entrevista –dijo Lory, alzando su bloody mary. Brooke la imitó, y luego de rebuznar unos segundos, Hermione también levantó su bebida y al chocar con las otras dos emitió un sonoro "chin!".

Que me sea leve –murmuró con una mueca melancólica.

Y así, entre risas y martinis, la noche se les pasó volando, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

Miren la hora! –exclamó Lory, la más sobria de las tres muchachas, bamboleándose un poco por efecto del alcohol –Mañana hay que madrugar! En especial tú, Mione.

No seas aguafiestas... la noche ni siquiera ha comenzado –balbuceó Brooke arrastrando las palabras y riendo a carcajadas.

No, no –dijo Hermione sin poder contener la risa y tratando de disimular su estado ebrio sin mucho éxito. –Mañana hay que trabajar...

Exacto. Así que vamos, borrachas –argumentó la bruja de cabellos oscuros tomando a sus amigas de un brazo –ya tuvieron demasiada diversión por una noche.

Lory fue entonces la encargada de escoltar a las tambaleantes muchachas a sus respectivas casas.

¿Ya llegamos? –murmuró la leona casi dormida, cuando el taxi se detenía frente a la levemente iluminada entrada de su hogar.

Sí, amiga –respondió Lory divertida, ayudándola a bajar del auto.

Mañana me mudo al infierno... –dijo en voz casi inaudible mientras posaba su mano en el picaporte y, luego de brillar levemente este giraba al reconocer el tacto de su dueña.

Vamos... a dormir.

Se despidió de la castaña con un beso en la mejilla y mientras la puerta se cerraba, la morocha rogaba divertida que la leona subiera las escaleras en una pieza. Lo que de hecho, le tomó algún tiempo.

Ni bien cruzó el umbral de su cuarto, la muchacha se desplomó en su recámara y sólo alcanzó a abrazar su almohada antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Hermione creyó que alguien estaba taladrando en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y no pudo evitar que un débil quejido escapara de sus labios. Se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió como la resaca le horadaba el cerebro.

Diablos –exclamó con malhumorado asombro al tomar el reloj de su mesada y ver la hora - ¡las 8 y media!

Salió disparada hacia la ducha, maldiciendo su borrachera. Se suponía que debía estar en lo de Malfoy a las 9, lugar donde Josh, su jefe, y Draco por supuesto la estarían esperando. Cuando hubo terminado, se vistió y bajó velozmente a la cocina y se preparó un café bien fuerte, mientras sentí como lenta pero efectivamente volvía a ser la misma de todos los días.

Depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y, tomando su bolso, salió de su casa, ya extrañándola sin siquiera haberse alejado. Treinta días en aquella extraña morada. Sí que iba a extrañarla. Suerte que había empacado todas sus cosas el día anterior antes de salir con sus amigas, ya que le hubiera sido imposible hacerlo temprano esa misma mañana. De esa forma, ni bien llegara a la mansión, sus pertenencias estaría esperándola, y no tendría necesidad de cargarlas todas ene ese momento.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a la periferia de la ciudad, una bella campiña donde se erguía la mansión Malfoy. Al cabo de unos 40 minutos de viaje, divisó a lo lejos una imponente morada construida por completo de mármol negro. Varias columnas sostenían el piso superior, e innumerables gárgolas vigilaban omnipotentes las atalayas de la morada, otorgándole un estilo gótico maravilloso; el aspecto del interior de aquel pequeño castillo sólo podía imaginarse.

La castaña estacionó su vehículo frente a la morada, y al bajar de él divisó a dos hombres en la entrada, uno de ellos luciendo decididamente impaciente.

Buenos días –saludó Hermione a ambos individuos.

Buenos días, señorita Granger –contestó Josh. El otro joven, apoyado contra una columna con ambas manos en los bolsillos ni se inmutó. La castaña hizo caso omiso de aquella actitud. Iba a tomar mucho más que eso para perturbarla. –creímos que no iba a llegar –acotó Roe mirando su reloj, cuyo minutero apenas había pasado del 5. Hermione se contuvo y se excusó.

Sí, siento el retraso señor... –al oír esto, el rubio dejó escapar adrede un bufido en señal de burla. Ella buscó su mirada comenzando a exasperarse, pero el muchacho la mantenía fija en las brillantes baldosas de cerámica. Una mueca de cruel diversión surcaba su rostro.

Bien, espero que no se repita. Señor Malfoy... –el rubio alzó perezosamente la vista por primera vez aquella brillante mañana al oír su nombre. –La periodista encargada de su reportaje: Hermione Granger –ambos clavaron la mirada en el otro, de manera tal que chispas parecían manar de ellas. Sólo cinco segundos fueron suficientes para transmitir en aquella mirada el desprecio y el rencor mutuo que se las había arreglado para subsistir durante todos esos años, y recrudecerse, si aquello era posible. –Creo que de más está la presentación... tengo entendido que ustedes ya se conocen. "Desgraciadamente", pensó ella, sin despegar la vista del muchacho.

Josh permaneció entre los jóvenes, detallando formalidades acerca de la entrevista, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía oírlas. Sus miradas estaban profundamente entrelazadas, pero aquellos lazos no eran de amor ni mucho menos de pasión. Eran dagas envenenadas del más puro encono; herían más que cualquier insulto que se pudiera expresar. Aquello definitivamente no iba a ser placentero.

Hermione pudo salir de aquel duelo justo a tiempo para oír las últimas palabras de su jefe.

Hermione, lo último que voy a pedirte es que al menos me muestres algo de tu trabajo durante el plazo que tienes para entregarlo, aunque sean sólo borradores o anotaciones. –La muchacha asintió algo sorprendida. ¿Acaso desconfiaba su jefe de que no fuera a desempeñar su labor y cayera rendida ante los encantos del rubio? Claro, como si Hermione fuera tal y como cualquier chica que no conoce el verdadero "yo" de Draco Malfoy. –Muy bien, con todo esto dicho, creo que los dejaré para que puedan comenzar...

El editor saludó a ambos y profirió un débil "hasta pronto y buena suerte, señorita Granger". Subió a su propio vehículo y se perdió a lo lejos del bello páramo que despertaba, con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Un ensordecedor silencio cayó sobre el ex slytherin y la leona, al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a entibiar con más intensidad. El joven exhaló un gran y sonoro bostezo, y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia la puerta de su mansión. La castaña lo vio alejarse y un arranque de ira se apoderó de ella. Claro que hubiera deseado mil veces quedarse allí afuera, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer, y lo que era peor, un plazo para cumplirlo. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta, la cual se hubiera cerrado en sus narices si ella no la hubiera detenido justo a tiempo con su mano derecha.

Ah, estabas ahí –dijo Draco, molesto y con total indiferencia.

* * *

RoSe ----2005 


	4. Rayos y centellas

Hola! Sí, volví! Después de... jaja yo misma ya perdí la cuenta! Bueno, aunque les sorprenda aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que lo acabo de terminar ayer, así que se podría decir que está recién salido del horno P No quise tardarme mucho más, así que debo pedirles disculpas a todos los que me mandaron reviews, además de agradecerles mucho por sus consejos y buena onda, porque no podré contestarlas, de todos modos los releí hace un momento y (creo no haberme pasado ninguno por alto) no había muchas dudas sobre el fic. Anyway, muchas gracias: **Sesshdraik, becky, mara, luzqueolvidasteprendida?...doM!...? Intento, HD-Maki, MayasAngel, Alexia Riddle, Terry Moon, NicolAru, Erin, balytaradcliffe, veronica, PiaGranger, RowenaMalfoy.**

Besos!

**CAPITULO IV**: _Rayos y centellas_

* * *

Un aroma a lirios perfumaba profundamente el ambiente, combinado con la frescura característica de la menta que el aire parecía exhalar. El tiempo se arremolinaba vertiginosamente entre aquellos vastos muros de mármol, y las pinturas que de ellos pendían parecían fulminarla con aquella mirada gélida, que era en efecto un rasgo particular de la familia Malfoy. Algunos de los eternos residentes apoyados con pereza pero con suma elegancia sobre sus marcos, cuchicheaban despectivamente acerca de la muchacha a medida que la observaban pasar detrás del rubio, quien tampoco salía muy airoso de esas críticas. Se preguntaban si acaso el único heredero que quedaba de la dinastía había perdido completamente la razón al dejar que una sangre pura osara pisar aquel suelo, pero el joven no podía mostrarse más indiferente: siempre le había importado un carajo lo que sus difuntos familiares opinaran de él, como su padre. En especial su padre.

Hermione, por su parte, tampoco parecía oír ninguna de aquellas punzantes palabras; se veía sumamente concentrada en la asombrosa amplitud de las habitaciones y los pasillos, y la ambigua belleza grotesca y extremadamente vívida de los dragones y las estatuas que decoraban cada aposento. Draco caminó seguido por la castaña durante lo que parecieron horas para ella, hasta que el muchacha se detuvo por fin frente a unas puertas de madera laqueada de brillantes picaportes de plata. Se accionaron por sí solas abriéndose, dejando al descubierto un espacioso cuarto sumamente ordenado e iluminado tenuemente por el sol que pujaba por ingresar, resaltando la claridad de las cortinas y las sábanas color crema de la cama, junto a los pies de la cual descansaban sus valijas. La muchacha se adentró lentamente, mientras el eco de sus zapatos llenaba la amplia habitación.

-¿Aquí... ? –comenzó, dándose vuelta sólo para encontrar el umbral vacío ante sus ojos. –idiota –murmuró ofuscada.

-Perdón –resonó una masculina y gélida voz detrás de ella. La castaña dio un respingo. -¿Qué mierda fue lo que dijiste?

-Veo que por fin hablas.

-Veo que nada interesante sigue saliendo de tu boca a pesar de tanto tiempo.

-Gracioso –replicó con ironía.

-No, la verdad no es nada gracioso. Escuchar tu incoherente parloteo.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, y rápido. Este es sólo el primer día.

-Vaya, ya me siento intimidado –alegó burlonamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-Mira, Malfoy. Hay un millón de lugares en los que desearía y podría estar, pero desgraciadamente estoy aquí y con un trabajo que hacer. –dijo ella con total dominio de sí misma. –Así que... –la muchacha se detuvo, interrumpida por las graves carcajadas del dragón. -¿Qué?

-De verdad me haces reír.

-Escucha...

-No, TU escúchame Granger. La única razón por la cual acepté esta estúpida entrevista es porque mi vida se ha monotonizado hasta el punto que no yo mismo lo aguanto. Esperaba una mujer lo bastante atractiva y hueca para poder llevarla a la cama y divertirme un rato, pero en cambio me dieron todo lo contrario, en especial en la parte "atractiva". Así que esto te saldrá barato, más vale que despiertes de tu infantil sueño y te prepares, pórqueme aseguraré de hacer hasta lo imposible para que esta entrevista sea la primera y última que escribas.

Hermione sostuvo su hiriente y ya familiar mirada mientras pronunciaba cada envenenada palabra. Cuando el joven hubo terminado, este se acercó hasta ella; sus labios, a milímetros de los de ella, desviaron su trayectoria lentamente, hasta terminar junto al oído de la leona, al cual susurró ponzoñosamente:

-Que disfrutes de tu estadía.

Sin más, Draco dejó la habitación, y a una muchacha de bucles ardiendo de furia.

* * *

La mañana avanzó sin pena ni gloria, salvo por algún que otro roce de la leona y el dragón, que sólo indicaban que viejos resquemores volvían a desempolvarse. La muchacha pasó casi toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde instalándose y comenzando a adecuarse a aquella mansión. Salió muy poco de aquel que sería su cuarto durante las 29 lunas aún por venir, pero eso no parecía incomodar al joven Malfoy. Al contrario, le sentaba de maravilla.

Cuando la noche finalmente cayó, acompañada de un crudo frío invernal, Hermione, sintiéndose particularmente inapetente se quedó en su habitación, leyendo. Por su parte Draco ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si iba a cenar o no. Salió algunos minutos después de las nueve, dejando a la muchacha en la mansión, pero asegurándose de cerrar por completo y mediante incorruptibles hechizos sus propios aposentos. Conocía a la castaña, y no iba a darle el gusto de hurgar en su intimidad.

Cuando oyó un auto arrancar y alejarse posteriormente a gran velocidad, Hermione Granger supo que se encontraba sola en aquel pequeño gran castillo. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, estaba extremadamente compenetrada en su novel de origen muggle, "Madame Bovary". Pero con el correr de los minutos, concentrarse en aquella lectura se le dificultó de una manera increíble. Estaba sola, completamente sola en aquel lugar, que escondía quién sabe cuántos milenarios secretos. Trató y trató, hasta que finalmente, vencida, cerró el libro de un golpe secó y lo apoyó sobre su mesa de luz. Se puso de pie y cruzó el umbral de la habitación, empujada por la fuerza de la curiosidad implacable.

Se abrió paso a lo largo del pasillo sumido en las penumbras; débiles murmullos se oían a su alrededor, a pesar de que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de aquellos dorados marcos se hallaban dormidos. Se deslizó silenciosamente, hasta llegar a una amplia sala, de la cual emanaba una intermitente luz que la iluminaba muy tenuemente, proveniente de la lumbre encendida en el hogar.

La castaña se detuvo un momento, sintiendo la calidez de la habitación, y admirando la decoración; mullidos sillones sofisticados y antiguos, y una hermosa estantería repleta de libros. Siguió camino, pasando más y más cuartos e incontables pasillos y escaleras, sintiendo con sus pequeños pies el frío contacto con el mármol. Finalmente, llegó hasta una habitación con la puerta cerrada. Colocó su mano sobre el picaporte e intentó accionarlo, pero fue en vano. Pero por supuesto, aquello no iba a impedir que la castaña aplacara su espíritu investigador.

Empujó y empujó, mas nada sucedió. Rendida y ofuscada, desistió; cuando se alejaba, dirigió una última mirada a aquella puerta. Sobre el picaporte divisó un imperceptible símbolo grabado en la madera. Su forma se asemejaba a la mitad de un corazón partido, desgastado por el tiempo. La muchacha deslizó su dedo índice por el contorno de aquella figura, observando como ésta brillaba levemente al sentir su contacto, y un suave cloqueo indicó que la puerta se había abierto. Adelantó su pie empujándola suavemente, cuando una voz la petrificó.

-¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo? –Hermione se sobresaltó. La voz de Draco resonó dura y temiblemente en el vestíbulo, detrás de ella.

-Nada –contestó, percatándose de cuan poco convincente su propia voz había sonado.

-Salgo por dos segundos y ya te estás metiendo en lo que no te importa.

-No vi que la puerta tuviera un cartel de "no entrar" –dijo ella lacónicamente.

-Pues claro, no serviría de nada. De todas formas meterías tus malditas narices. –La leona ignoró completamente aquel comentario y se alejó de él. El muchacho la tomó rápidamente en ese instante y con fuerza de la muñeca.

-NO quiero volver a verte por aquí.

-Muy tarde, Malfoy. Todavía me quedan 29 noches más.

-No te pases de lista, Granger –ordenó, asiendo su muñeca cada vez más fuerte y obligándola a escucharlo. Ella dejó escapar un débil gemido. –Si vuelvo a encontrarte frente a esta puerta, te borraré esa sonrisa de satisfacción de tu maldita cara.

-Me estás haciendo daño –musitó ella. El rubio la soltó, sin desviar su fulminante mirada de sus ojos café. Hermione se marchó, una vez más, volando de ira. Draco la observó alejarse; su mal humor se transformó paulatinamente en confusión al dirigir su mirada a aquella puerta, concretamente al símbolo. La vio cerrarse automáticamente y su mente se cerró en un solo e intrincable interrogante que habría de quitarle el sueño de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció plácidamente. La mansión se hallaba en completo y cálido silencio; sus dos únicos ocupantes aún no habían despertado, claro está. A medida que el sol comenzaba a entibiar, avanzaba juguetonamente sobre el calmo y dulce rostro de la leona. Sintió el leve cosquilleo aún muy dormida, y se vio obligada a sucumbir ante aquel incesante resplandor, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño refunfuño al distinguir las claras cortinas de seda y contemplar aquel majestuoso paisaje a través del cristal. Se mordió el labio inferior con fastidio, como un niño al que le niegan un vehemente capricho. Todavía seguía allí. Y aún le quedaban otras 29 noches más.

Oyó los débiles chasquidos de la lumbre apagada y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ladeó su cabeza unos centímetros y comprobó que acababan de dar las ocho. Se incorporó lentamente, destapándose, y puso ambos pies en el brillante mármol. Se vistió con ropas abrigadas y fue hasta su baño. Minutos después y sofocando un profundo bostezo, salió de la habitación, al tiempo que en el otro extremo de la residencia un joven y aún dormido muchacho se dirigía con desgano hacia la cocina. Caminó, oyendo el eco de sus pasos reverberar en los muros. Divisó a la derecha del vestíbulo la puerta que conducía a la cocina, miró hacia arriba con pereza y al apoyar su mano sobre el picaporte, sintió cómo una especie de toque eléctrico le erizó la piel, y retiró la mano al instante.

-Hazte a un lado, Granger –masculló Draco de mal humor, corriéndola y accionando la puerta.

-Idiota –murmuró ella, deteniendo el vaivén que la puerta dio al pasar el dragón.

Entró al comedor detrás de él y no pudo evitar una imperceptible sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin, al observar aquel lugar. Las ventanas dejaban entrar al perezoso sol de invierno, cuyos rayos jugaban en el suelo y en la amplia mesada de mármol color marfil, donde el rubio se hallaba apoyado preparando su café matutino. Algunas ollas y otros elementos pendían de un soporte ubicado en el techo del salón, cada uno de ellos impecablemente limpio; el apellido Malfoy no era decididamente un sinónimo de "gastronomía". Con disgusto, la castaña bajó nuevamente a la Tierra y observó al soñoliento Draco bebiendo su infusión; junto a él descansaba la jarra de café recién hecho. "Antes que tomar de su café bebo cloroformo", pensó la muchacha, y con un resoplo se encomendó a su buen sentido de percepción para encontrar el lugar en donde Draco guardaba las tazas de té. Se acercó a una de las innumerables repisas, y tan pronto como apoyó su mano en la manija, oyó al rubio decir:

-Ahí no están.

Hermione bajó la mano con enojo y se dirigió al otro lado de la cocina, y probó suerte con otra repisa.

-Ahí tampoco.

-¿Dónde entonces? –preguntó comenzando a exasperarse. El rubio señaló hacia abajo, mientras con la otra mano seguía tomando su café. La muchacha rodó sus ojos y dejó escapar un insulto, sin el menor remordimiento. Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, quien no parecía querer apartarse para que ella pudiera abrir la gaveta. -¿Te vas a mover o qué? –con suma languidez, el rubio se movió unas pulgadas, las justas y necesarias para que Hermione pudiera abrir el compartimiento. Retiró una taza y se fue hasta la otra mesada para prepara el té. Casi se quemó con el agua hirviendo al sentir el aliento del rubio en su oído.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia, Granger. ¿Con ella dices "mamá"?

Maldito Malfoy y su sexto sentido.

-Sí. Con ella también digo "muérete Malfoy".

El joven rió socarronamente y se alejó. Hermione se mordió la lengua y se sirvió el agua en la taza. Un horrible olor a alcantarilla llenó el ambiente, acompañado de la risa audible de gozo de Draco.

-Me sorprendes, Malfoy –dijo ella, al tiempo que tapándose la nariz, volcaba el agua transformada de la tetera en la pileta de la cocina. –Te tomará más que esto para poder conmigo.

-No te preocupes –resonó la voz del rubio –recién estoy empezando.

Así como el día avanzaba, los roces se hacían más fuertes y casi infantiles, cual dos niños pequeños. Podían escucharse los gritos de Hermione hacia el rubio, quien respondía a ellos de la forma más indiferente, soltando sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –bufó Hermione, dando un portazo al entrar en su habitación. Una pluma mágica, elevándose, se apoyaba suavemente sobre un trozo de pergamino y comenzaba a deslizarse. -¡Un enfermo, un niño malcriado y egoísta que no puede hacer nada sin pisar a los demás! Una basura de persona... No¿Qué persona¡Si no le llega a los talones ni a los gusanos! Grrr!. –fue hasta el papel recientemente escrito por sus palabras y se sonrió –Perfecto. Te voy a hundir Malfoy, le voy a mostrar al mundo lo que en realidad eres. Todos sabrán la mierd... –se detuvo de repente; Un hiriente alarido sofocó su voz y su corazón se detuvo en esa fracción de segundo. Se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, y la abrió. Un nudo se tensó en su garganta, a medida que asomó su esbelto cuerpo por el umbral. Dio unos pasos, sofocados por el rumor de una inminente tormenta. Había llegado hasta el final del corredor cuando un ensordecedor destello en el cielo dejó la mansión en tinieblas.

-Diablos –murmuró ella conteniendo un gritito, al tiempo que se detenía y escudriñaba en vano la oscuridad. Trató de recordar a dónde daba ese pasillo, pero resolvió que lo más sensato sería volver a su habitación que vagar por aquella inmensa e intrincada posada, a pesar de que sus instintos le gritaran por una respuesta a aquel alarido que había estremecido sus pensamientos.

Dio media vuelta y muy despacio rehizo sus pasos. La castaña creyó que la noche se había por fin apaciguado, un instante antes de sufrir un segundo sobresalto que le detendría el corazón una vez más.

Un nuevo relámpago había surcado el cenit, y con él había regresado la luz, iluminando el rostro del joven dragón parado a tan sólo centímetros de ella. La castaña dio un respingo y soltó un grito.

-Demonios Granger –exclamó él llevándose una mano al oído con dramatismo. –No sabía que te gustara tanto verme.

-Cierra la boca –dijo ella tajante y recuperándose del sobresalto con una mano en el pecho.

-Creo que no. Me siento con ganas de mantenerla abierta.

Lo miró aborrecida, pero contuvo sus ganas de insultarlo más. Recordó el incidente antes del apagón y agudizó su intuición en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Qué fue el ruido de hace un rato?

-¿Qué ruido? –repitió el muchacho frunciendo el entrecejo molesto.

-El ruido que... ¿No lo oíste? Fue como un grito –informó ella , confundida.

-Yo no escuché nada. Debe ser que estaba... Ah, sí. Qué idiota que soy. Estaba durmiendo –dijo él con toda la ironía que corría en su sangre. –Es algo que las personas hacen por la noche cuando están cansados¿sabes?

-¿Cansados de hacer nada todo el día? Vaya, eso sí es nuevo –respondió ella del mismo modo. -¿Pero sabes qué? Me has hecho acordar que a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo que trabajar mañana y necesito un buen descanso. –acotó, y sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Claro, claro –dijo Draco con una mueca detrás de ella, mientras se alejaba. –Aunque te será difícil hacer tu trabajo si yo no duermo bien. Siempre puedo... Tu sabes, quedarme dormido y... allí acabaría tu dorada entrevista.

Hermione se detuvo muy exasperada y volteó. Allí encontró su altiva mirada gélida y aquel porte de niño malcriado a flor de piel, acentuado por su despeinado cabello platinado y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de seda negro. Cualquier mujer hubiera caído a sus pies allí mismo. Cualquiera menos Hermione.

Lo miró con asco y odio, y conteniendo un insulto resopló con fuerza y reanudó su camino. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción y regresó también a su dormitorio.

Se acercó a la cama, y una delgada mancha escarlata que asomaba entre las sábanas blancas y esmeraldas llamó la atención del rubio. Las hizo a un lado despacio, contemplando aquella brillante estela, ahora con una mirada decepcionada y apagada. Se llevó la mano derecha a la parte inferior de su fuerte espalda, y un rocío carmín brillo ante sus ojos.

-Maldito infeliz –murmuró Draco, observando sus dedos teñidos de sangre. Cerró sus ojos, y con un débil susurro y un posterior e inaudible quejido, la herida se cerró y sanó, y la sangre en sus falanges y en sus sábanas se desvaneció. Con una confusa expresión se colocó frente al ventanal de su dormitorio, y vio sus pensamientos en la luna reflejados.

* * *

Rose 2 0 0 5 


	5. Una mente brillante

Hooola a todos! Ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo¿verdad? Creo que la última vez que actualicé este fic fue en junio, si no mal recuerdo... Bueno, quiero pedirles a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews desde esa última vez que subí nuevo cap., muchísimas disculpas, y a los que no dejaron review pero pasaron, también. He estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y proyectos en la escuela, ni se imaginan, pero ahora que las clases están por terminar, estoy un poquitín más liberada. Sé lo que es pasar por un fic con la esperanza de que actualicen y no lo hacen, créanme! P Muchas gracias a todos también por esperar y animarme, porque si no hubiera sido por todos esos revies, creo que no hubiera continuado con la historia, tan atareada que estaba.

Paso a responder los reviews del último chap.:

**Mara**: Hola! Draco tiene sueños muy extraños, además del que tiene con aquella mujer misteriosa, que lo atormentan desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que te des cuenta de quien es ese que Draco llama "infeliz" con este capítulo, sino no dudes en recordármelo y te diré quien es P muchas gracias por leer y el review!

**Annia**: muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia hasta ahora. Trataré de hacer las cosas un poco más claras en este cap y en el futuro. Como siempre, no dudes en preguntar cualquier duda! Besos

**Gabrielita**: jaja muchas gracias por el halago! No creo que mi forma de relatar sea tan buena como yo desearía pero me alegra saber que te gusta. Algún día llegaré a relatar como García Márquez! Jaja ni en mis mejores sueños... P besos para ti!

**Terry Moon**: jojo sí! La tension sexual desborda entre estos dos! Jaja no te imaginas ya no aguanto más hasta yo misma ya los quiero ver en acción! Jaja saludos y gracias!

**Konny**: hey sí, soy mala! Me tardo horrores pero bueno... jaja muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es original es un gran halago, saludos y que te guste este cap también!

**Elizabeth**: me tardo muchísimo, pero es casi segura que terminaré esta historia, no te preocupes. Igual ahora llega el verano, lo que significa montón de tiempo libre! Espero que te guste este capi )

**Caperucita Roja**: caliente, caliente... jajaj lo que dijiste se acerca bastante al significado de esa puerta misteriosa... ) muchas gracias por el review!

**Mss Malfoy**: sólo eso tiene de malo mi historia? Vaya pensé que estaba terrible:P jaja en serio, muchas gracias por lo que me pusiste, y si, a mi me gusta más escribir acerca de la vida de los personajes después de Hogwarts, más que seguir inventando sobre ellos aún en Hogwarts, creo que no tengo muchas ideas para eso. Besitos y que te guste este capi!

Ahora sin más, los dejo con el capítulo V. Hasta la próxima!

* * *

CAPITULO V: _Una mente brillante_

Esa misma noche volvió a soñar con ella. Sus largas piernas se enredaban con su cuerpo, y su perfume lo rodeaba embriagándolo por completo. Aún con sus labios sellados podía saborearla, y su sola presencia lo inquietaba y sosegaba al mismo tiempo. Se movía siempre de manera imperceptible, siempre rozando el cuerpo de su dueño. El joven conocía sus dulces labios, su tersa piel. Amaba sus susurros, sus caricias, su calmo respirar. Amaba el modo en el que su pecho se elevaba y descendía estando profundamente dormida, y el modo en que lo dejaba completamente indefenso. Jamás lo había aceptado, pero toda ella era su felicidad. No sabía el por qué de ello y mucho menos lo que ese termino significaba, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que lo era. Aunque jamás lo hubiera de decir en vos alta.

Sumido en estos pensamientos estaba cuando percibió cómo súbitamente el aire a su alrededor se tornó frío y espeso en el interior de su pecho, y el lejano e inaudible latido del corazón de su amante perdiéndose en las tinieblas. Extendió sus brazos buscándola perturbado, sintiendo el dolor que su ausencia recrudecía en su cuerpo. Su pecho ardía a pesar del frío que lo envolvía, y sus párpados se volvieron pesados, demasiados pesados como para poder ver, pero aún así no desistía en su intento por abrir los ojos. Un desgarrador grito resonó en su oído y su corazón dio un vuelco. Oyó una voz de ultratumba y extrañamente familiar dirigiéndose a él, y un instante después distinguió el sabor característico de la sangre en sus labios.

-Jamás sentirás felicidad. Fuiste concebido sin ella y sin ella morirás.

Intentó aún con más fuerza abrir sus ojos, desesperado.

-Malfoy...

Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, mil dagas candentes surcándola...

-Malfoy...

Vio una luz brillar en lo profundo de las tinieblas...

-¡Malfoy!

Abrió sus ojos de un golpe. A través de los cegadores rayos del sol que nublaban su visión distinguió una cascada de bucles castaños y un par de ojos caramelo observándolo... ¿Preocupados?

-¿Qué? –murmuró confundido, y luego alzando la voz colérico -¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en mi cuarto?

-Buenos días para ti también –respondió la castaña con una mueca y un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

El joven se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus codos, y la observó de arriba abajo. Esa mañana, su tercera en aquella mansión, la castaña vestía un sweater café que resaltaba, para el dragón, insoportablemente sus ojos, y una falda escocesa de tonos tostados variados, un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. "Buenas piernas para ser una frígida insufrible", pensó con malicia.

-¿Qué demonios me estás viendo? –soltó Hermione.

-No admiro tu belleza, despreocúpate –dijo él socarronamente. Bostezó con cómoda soltura y se despeinó un poco. Estaba medio destapado, lo suficiente como para que la castaña contemplara su torso desnudo y un extremo del pantalón de seda con el cual dormía. Todo un seductor innato. "Imbécil", pensó ella con ganas. –Bueno¿y qué demonios quieres tan temprano?

La castaña lo observó molesta y algo atónita. Tomó un pequeño reloj despertador que yacía en silencio sobre la mesa de luz del rubio, se lo arrojó, a lo que el joven con un rápido movimiento lo atajó, y Hermione, colocando ambas manos en su pequeña cintura, dijo:

-No sabía que las 11 de la mañana era temprano para ti. Avísame la próxima vez y te despertaré a las 8 de la noche, y me ahorraré el tener que ver tu cara durante el día.

-Sí; no, mejor despiértame a fin de mes así no me perderé como te despiden por no entregar tu reporte a tiempo –el rubio le devolvió la mueca con gusto.

-Que ni se te ocurra que voy a hacer esa maldita entrevista mientras t ú estás tirado en la cama sin hacer nada.

-Cuidado, Granger. Yo no maldeciría esa entrevista si fuera tú –advirtió, cruzando sus piernas debajo de las sábanas. –Podría salvarte la carrera. Quizás hasta toda tu patética vida. Es por eso que haré todo lo posible para que no lo logres –sonrió con ganas.

Lo miró, esforzándose por mantenerse impasible. Su aire descarado parecía burlarse en silencio de ella. La joven dio media vuelta y sintió la voz del dragón juguetona y vivaz.

-¿Tan fácil te rindes?

Hermione no volteó hasta llegar al umbral de la habitación; sus ojos caramelo le dedicaron una mirada del más profundo rencor justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Caminó por el corredor conteniendo las ganas de volver y abofetearlo. Sólo tres días habían pasado desde su llegad a la mansión, la misma cantidad de líneas hasta ahora escritas de su entrevista. No había sido capaz de completarla más, ya que nada le permitía concentrarse. En especial, la convivencia con el rubio, que cada mañana parecía despertarla con una sorpresa diferente. Aquella mañana, la castaña había bloqueado hábilmente una cascada de agua helada que habría caído exactamente sobre su rostro de no haber obrado con rapidez.

Pero nada de lo que hacía el dragón parecía amedrentarla; al contrario, lo que más la indisponía era la velocidad con la que llegaba el día en que tendría que entregar sus primeros borradores. Claro que podía inventar algunos datos valiéndose de los 12 años de conocer al muchacho, pero en la evaluación final de su trabajo participaban tanto su jefe, Josh, como Draco, y si no contaba con la aprobación de ambos, entonces su sacrifico y su oportunidad de ascender al mayor puesto como escritora en El Profeta estarían acabados. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que Draco contaba pura y exclusivamente con ese último recurso si todo lo demás fallaba. No importaba cuan perfecta e impecable la entrevista resultara, Draco siempre podía rechazarla. Sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente, desechó esos pensamientos; si alguien iba a darse por vencido, no sería ella.

Mientras tanto, aún recostado y con la mirada perdida en el brillante cielo reflejado a través del amplio ventanal de su habitación, la mente del rubio corría a gran velocidad. Otra vez había tenido aquel sueño, otra vez había oído aquella voz. Frunció el entrecejo y recordó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido aquel sueño. Desde aquella primera vez habían también comenzado a abrirse aquellas heridas en su cuerpo. No eran heridas espontáneas, en absoluto. Cada una brotaba de un recuerdo particularmente significativo para el joven. La primera de ellas aún no había cicatrizado por completo: una delgada línea escarlata surcaba su muñeca amenazando con volver a abrirse. El muchacho la observó brillar a luz del sol que se colaba ahora entre sus sábanas, anunciando la llegada del mediodía. Deslizó un pálido dedo sobre la herida y el recuerdo lo sobrecogió.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Una mano de fuertes nudillos tomó a un muy joven Draco Malfoy por la muñeca; quien a pesar del dolor, se mantenía silente en su agonía. Sus ojos clavados en el seco y congelado césped.

-Aprenderás a comportarte, maldito muchacho.

Un destello plateado surcó el aire y su pálida piel, derramando su roja vida en el muerto verde.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Abrió los ojos del golpe. Aquellas efímeras huellas del pasado habían comenzado a acosarlo desde hacía ya algunos días. Bajó la vista, contemplando el pequeño arroyo de sangre; brillante carmesí que corría a borbotones desde su cicatriz y cuesta abajo hacia sus sábanas. La cubrió con su otra mano y se dirigió con aire rutinario hacia el baño. Allí tomó un par de vendas y frenó en vano el caudal de sangre, que lejos de menguar empapaba las vendas de un profundo color borgoña.

-Diablos –dijo el muchacho, chasqueando la lengua.

A paso raudo dejó su habitación, en busca de la poción que detendría el flujo. Al llegar al final del pasillo, ingresó en una oculta habitación, y conduciéndose con docilidad en la penumbra, tomó del interior de un aparador un pequeño frasco cuyo contenido vació sin vacilar sobre la herida. Dejó la habitación, no sin antes comprobar el estado de su ahora cerrada laceración. Se despojó de las vendas, y se dirigió hacia la sala, donde encontró a la castaña garabateando sobre un borrador; sus piernas cruzadas seductoramente. El rubio la observó desde el umbral con interés.

-¿Tengo un monstruo sobre las piernas o qué? –exclamó ella molesta, unos segundos más tarde, alzando la vista.

-Más bien en tu rostro dirás –contestó él, con divertida malicia. La castaña calló. Respiró hondo, tratando de sosegar su cólera, y continuó escribiendo. –Sí... qué fácil es reconocer el aroma de la desesperación –siseó. –Muero por leer todas las interesantes y halagadoras cosas que estás escribiendo sobre mí.

-Sólo porque tengo que entregar esto pasado mañana, no significa que no pueda publicar toda la basura que eres.

-Ya quisieras, Granger –rió él con ganas. -¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no pueda tener contactos en El Profeta? –la muchacha rió también imitando la altanería del rubio y poniéndose de pie parsimoniosamente. –Pero claro. ¿Por qué voy a preocuparme por lo que tú escribas si ni siquiera tienes las agallas para enfrentar a tu propio jefe?

-¿Sabes? –dijo ella acercándose con un aire sensual. El rubio la observó, por primera vez, confundido –Tienes razón. No tengo las agallas, jamás me arriesgaría. Pero... espera –se detuvo a milímetros del dragón –tú no me conoces. Jamás lo hiciste. Así que... no es que quiera intimidarte, pero si fuera tú, dormiría con un ojo abierto.

La muchacha se retiró, mientras una sonrisa desenfadada se dibujaba en su suave rostro. Dejó tras sí un dulce aroma a rosas que rodeó al rubio con descaro.

-Ya veremos quien deberá dormir con un ojo abierto –sentenció con saña.

* * *

La mañana del viernes amaneció gris y tempestuosa; el lúgubre y oculto febo encontró a una muy nerviosa muchacha, caminando en círculos en su habitación, sosteniendo un manojo de papeles y tratando en vano de ocultar su creciente ansiedad, evidenciada en las diminutas pero notorias mordidas en su lápiz. Bajó la vista hacia sus borradores y leyó en voz alta. Breves líneas, rezaban:

_"Draco Malfoy, el último heredero de una de las más renombradas dinastías del mundo mágico, se ha convertido en uno de los más heroicos aurors que el Ministerio de la Magia ha visto en mucho tiempo."_

La joven frunció el entrecejo, y rió con ironía al oír su propia voz dándole vida a aquellas palabras.

-Dios –suspiró consternada. –Esto es absurdo. Ni yo misma me lo creo.

Cansada y al borde de los nervios, tomó una nueva hoja en blanco, y en ella volcó las palabras que irrefrenables y despiadadas brotaban de sus labios.

_"Conozcan a Draco Malfoy. Un niño malcriado y petulante, que no tiene la más mínima idea de nada en este mundo, que se esconde detrás de un sangriento apellido y el temor que éste infiere, y que no sería capaz de sobrevivir un segundo en el mundo real"_

-Perfecto –sentenció ella, al contemplar el pergamino, que un instante después redujo a una bola que cruzó la habitación velozmente. No podía hacerlo. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía callar sus ansias de demostrarle al ciego y sordo mundo quién Malfoy era realmente.

Se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su cuarto y observó las colinas estremecerse bajo aquel cielo tormentoso.

-Esto no será nada bueno.

Dio media vuelta y tomó sus borradores, ordenándolos y colocándolos al derecho y al revés. Cruzó el umbral de su habitación, rogando no encontrarse con el dragón en su camino hacia la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que le crisparan los nervios aún más. Para su alivio, el joven no apareció. "Por supuesto. Son las 8:30. Todavía es de madrugada para él", pensó con sorna.

Salió de la mansión unos minutos después, sintiendo la fresca brisa rozar su rostro y trayendo consigo la lluvia. Abordó su auto y se dirigió hacia el edificio del "El Profeta". En el camino, la castaña, incapaz de enfocar su mente en otro tópico, cavilaba acerca de las miles de cosas que podían salir mal; y lamentablemente, el cielo no parecía alimentar su alma de esperanzas.

Estacionó su vehículo a pocos metros del edificio del periódico, y tal vez, por neto nerviosismo, se aseguró de que el pie con el que ingresara fuera el derecho.

Revisó todos sus papeles mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina del editor en jefe, unos pisos más arriba, sector donde comenzó a encontrar rostros conocidos. Fue precisamente uno de esos rostros, enmarcado por largos cabellos de ébano, el que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Hola extraña –le susurró al oído divertida.

-¡Lory! –exclamó la castaña sorprendida y muy contenta, al voltear y encontrarla a su lado.

-¡Vaya, este sí que es un saludo! –profirió la muchacha, riendo con ganas, al ver cómo Hermione la abrazaba con cariño. –¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que le harás a Brooke!

-No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte.

-¡Y eso que sólo ha pasado una semana¿Tan terrible ha sido la convivencia con ese bombóm?

-¡Argh! Ni me lo menciones –dijo la leona con disgusto. Jamás hubiera creído que le alegraría tanto salir de esa mansión; hasta el aire parecía más puro. -¿Dónde está Brooke?

-Ha de estar por ahí –dijo la joven con un vago ademán –pero vamos¡cuéntame! No hemos hablado ni nada en una semana.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Nada bueno de seguro... –dijo desconfiada.

-¡Vamos! Por favor... –la trigueña hizo un divertido "puchero" a la castaña, a lo cual ésta, tentada, respondió.

-Bueno, bueno... aunque no le veo lo emocionante.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Lory con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero...

-Siempre un "pero".

-Deberás esperarme a que vuelva de la oficina de Josh. –Una confundida expresión surcó el rostro de su amiga. –Tengo que presentarle los primeros borradores de la entrevista hoy...

-Oh... está bien. Eres una tonta –la castaña la miró atónita –sabes que te irá bien.

-Espero...

-Oh, basta. Buscaré a Brooke y luego las tres nos iremos a almorzar¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –contestó Hermione de buena gana.

Con otro beso se despidieron, y la castaña siguió su camino hacia el despacho de su jefe. Una vez allí, tocó a la puerta. "Adelante", respondió una voz grave. Inhaló profundamente, y entró.

-Ah, buenos días Hermione –la saludó el editor desde su sillón, inusualmente de buen humor. –Asumo que trae los primeros borradores¿verdad?

-Mmh sí, así es señor –contestó, disimulando su nerviosismo.

-Muy bien –acotó él, visiblemente satisfecho. –pero antes... cuénteme. ¿Qué tal la convivencia hasta ahora?

Hermione no supo qué contestar. No fue porque no quisiera, sino porque no debía. No existían palabras lo suficientemente precisas para describir aquella semana. Pensó en "infernal", "terrible", "torturadora", pero ninguna le hacía justicia a la experiencia.

-De maravillas –se mordió la lengua con fastidio.

-Muy bien, muy bien –aprobó Josh con una sonrisita. –Entonces los borradores estarán muy bien.

Hermione intentó no lucir demasiado anonadada. Sus borradores no tenían más de 10 líneas de largo y eran puros insultos a su entrevistado, salvando aquellas que había tenido que inventar en un desesperado intento de dejar constancia de su trabajo. Resignada, y en vista de que su jefe esperaba los detalles, extendió su brazo para entregarle los papeles; pero, por fortuna tal vez, Josh no lo tomó. –No, aguarda. Estaba pensando... sí, sería más interesante si me lo lees. –La castaña abrió sus ojos de repente. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

-Señor...

-Ande, comience.

-Pero... bien –cedió ella, aún sin caer en la cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida. Colocó los papeles frente a ella, sosteniéndolos con ambas manos, y observando de reojo como su jefe esperaba paciente. No supo qué inventar para hacer tiempo. Finalmente, dirigió su mirada hacia las primeras líneas, que por lo menos no lo insultaban tanto a Draco, y separó sus labios para comenzar a darles vida, pero en aquel preciso segundo, su cuerpo se paralizó. No podía creer sus ojos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de emitir su voz, las palabras comenzaron a desvanecerse, cayendo como gotas de lluvia a través de la página, dejándola completamente en blanco. Las palabras habían resbalado, letra por letra, fuera del papel. Sin embargo, distinguió en una de ellas una diminuta frase que aumentó increíblemente la temperatura de su cuerpo y a la vez su ira.

_"Conmigo no juegas"_

-Maldito hijo de... –murmuró entre dientes furiosa.

-¿Perdón? –inquirió Josh, confundido –¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?

-Mno, no, en absoluto. Sólo deme unos minutos, por favor. –Acomodó en vano los papeles en blanco, aparentando buscar el indicado. Su mente corría gran velocidad, mientras sentía su sangre subir por sus mejillas. Draco. Decoró el nombre con todos los insultos habidos y por haber en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Obviamente, aquella pregunta era totalmente absurda. Pudo, quiso y, decididamente, lo hizo. Ahora estaba en ella dejarse vencer humillada, o salir airosa.

Haciendo gala de su rapidez de invención, dio su mejor salto al vacío.

-"Draco Malfoy. ¿Sólo un auror más o un héroe en potencia? Esta es una pregunta que la comunidad mágica se ha formulado en este último tiempo. Hábil y temerario hechicero, porta en sus venas el prestigio de su dinastía, una de las más renombradas en el mundo mágico. A lo largo de esta entrevista, me dedicaré a resaltar y revelar aspectos no tan conocidos del joven Malfoy."

-Me agrada, me agrada –la interrumpió Josh, para su suerte. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Es un buen comienzo, Hermione.

-Gracias... –dijo ésta, anonadada y evitando reír.

-Me gustaría oír detalles de su vida rutinaria, la próxima vez.

-¿"La próxima vez"? –inquirió ella esperanzada.

-Sí, si. Veo que vas bien, dejaré que pulas un poco lo demás. Es suficiente por ahora.

La leona sintió cómo una sensación de completo alivio la rodeó gentilmente. Lo había logrado.

-De acuerdo; gracias señor.

-Vas bien, Hermione –acotó su jefe, satisfecho.

Hermione se sonrió. Había ganado la primera contienda.

* * *

-¿Cómo? –farfulló Lory, sumamente escandalizada, sosteniendo un tenedor en su mano derecha.

-Ni más ni menos. –Aclaró Hermione, llevando un vaso de agua a sus labios.

-¿Tus borradores desaparecieron?

-Es imposible, Mione –dijo Brooke.

-No lo es. Y a que no adivinan quien fue la mente brillante detrás de todo el incidente.

-¿Malfoy?

La leona asintió. Ambas muchachas rieron.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Es que... Bueno, no te enojes, Herm, pero era de lo más obvio que lo culparas.

-¿De lo más obvio? –repitió ella incapaz de dar crédito a sus oídos. -¿De lo más obvio? Ese infeliz me quiere hundir, y no se detendrá hasta verme caer.

-Oh, Mione...

-De verdad que no las puedo entender. Jamás se convencerán de que Malfoy no es ni la mitad de lo que parece¿verdad?

-Es que es difícil de creer... Tan hermoso y tan malvado –acotó Brooke enfatizando la primera cualidad.

-Ay, Dios... –dijo Hermione, abatida.

-Vamos, sabes que sólo te estamos molestando –añadió Lory con inocencia.

-Sí, es que jamás te vimos tan afectada –rodeó a la castaña con cariño con el brazo izquierdo. –Y, a decir verdad, es bastante divertido.

-¡Hey! –exclamó la castaña riendo.

Era increíble lo bien que aquellas dos muchachas podían hacerlas sentir. Se encontraban en la cafetería del edificio, almorzando junto con otras personas, hablando de cosas sin importancia. El mal trago de la reunión había pasado, y por fortuna, acabado bien. Se sonrió al pensar que le había ganado la partida a Malfoy; había demostrado que hacía falta más que esas "niñerías" para amedrentarla.

Continuaron charlando animadamente, hasta que la castaña decidió que era hora de volver a su residencia temporal, aunque muy a regañadientes. Lory y Brooke le brindaron un cálido abrazo y le rogaron que las mantuviera al tanto de todo, en especial del rubio y sus movimientos, a lo que Hermione, saturada, las hizo callar en un suspiro.

* * *

Azotó la puerta con furia. Traía consigo la borrasca. La mansión se hallaba en completo silencio y una calma sepulcral habitaba cada habitación. Revisó cada una de ellas, buscando al motivo de su profunda angustia.

-¿Buscas oro, Granger? –inquirió el dragón desde sus espaldas, irónicamente divertido.

-¡Maldito hijo de... !

-Sh sh –la calló él, interrumpiéndola altivamente. –Granger tienes que cuidar esa boca.

-No tienes ni el mínimo de derecho sobre mí para meterte en mi trabajo.

-¿Perdón? Creí que yo era la estrella aquí. En mi planeta eso significa que tengo todo el derecho de meterme si se me antoja.

-Sí, tal vez en tu propio y enfermo universo paralelo –le espetó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Gracioso –dijo él riendo con ganas. –Parece que te quedan todavía tres semanas en mi universo paralelo. Espero, claro, que ni se te ocurra que voy a dejarte en paz.

-Ah, Malfoy –pronunció ella, algo cansada. –Creo que es hora de serte franca. Me importa un demonio lo que me tengas preparado. Jamás, en lo que va de mi infernal convivencia contigo, se me ha parado un pelo por tus amenazas. Es sólo un consejo, pero tal vez debas renovar tus tácticas. Están dejando mucho que desear –sentenció, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al dragón y alejándose con dirección a su dormitorio. El joven sólo esbozó una mueca.

-Ya veremos qué tan cortas se están quedando mis tácticas.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, una vez asegurada de que el rubio había dejado la mansión, Hermione, con su característica curiosidad, se dedicó una vez más a recorrer la inmensa morada. La última ocasión, en la que el joven la había sorprendido in fraganti a punto de ingresar en una sala vedada, había avivado su interés cual llamas nacientes, por lo cual colocó aquella extraña habitación en el primer lugar de su lista.

Caminó tranquila por un buen rato, sintiendo como las miradas penetrantes de los Malfoy la seguían desde sus marcos, disfrutando de lo fresco y puro que el aire parecía cuando Draco no estaba. Fue en aquel momento, en el que había divisado la misteriosa sala y comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella, que oyó el rugir de un automóvil deteniéndose en el exterior. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la sala y tomó un libro de la biblioteca al azar, al tiempo que la puerta de entrada era azotada y unos tacos femeninos resonaban distantes opacados por pasos masculinos. En efecto, unos minutos después, Draco hizo su aparición en el umbral de la sala, donde encontró a Hermione fingiéndose muy concentrada en su lectura.

-Vaya vaya –dijo el joven, riendo suave aunque irónicamente. –Sabes, siempre te subestimé, pero esta vez tenía razón: no tienes ni una pizca de vida social.

La muchacha alzó la vista y esbozó una mueca hacia el rubio. Detrás de él, una rubia de curvas prominentes y mirada superficial le dedicó a Hermione una expresión altanera la vez que la observaba de arriba abajo.

-Por lo menos yo sí tengo una vida durante el día y aporto algo a la comunidad. Creo que no se puede decir lo...

-¿Quién es ella Draky? –la interrumpió la muchacha con total falta de respeto y un tono aniñado y altivo.

-Sólo mi mucama, preciosa –contestó él divertido, y contemplando como las mejillas de Hermione se teñían de un color rubí intenso y sus ojos brillaban de furia.

-Oh¿y dejas de que te hable así, amor?

-Ella sólo bromea¿verdad Hermione? –la muchacha no contestó. Desvió su mirada hacia el piso. –Bien. No queremos que esto se vea reflejado en tu paga¿no es cierto? Vamos pequeña –le susurró a su pareja, quien se aferró a su brazo y le dedicó una última y odiosa mirada a la leona. –Ah, y a ver si dejas de leer porquerías un poco y te ocupas de lo baños, que ya dan asco.

Dicho esto, el joven desapareció del umbral con la rubia muchacha. Hermione volaba de ira.

-Cabrón –murmuró, apretando los dientes.

Después de aquel pésimo trago, la castaña, portando una taza de té y un poco más serena, se dirigió a su habitación. Un silencio abrigador la envolvía llenándola de paz, una paz que, lamentablemente para ella, no duraría demasiado. Al ingresar a su cuarto, un murmullo débil de voces la rodeó. No le dio demasiada importancia y trató de no prestarle atención concentrándose en otra cosa. Tomó una pila de papeles de su escritorio, al tiempo que las voces se hacían más y más audibles, y la castaña pudo distinguir una femenina, que no sonaba para nada herida o aterrorizada. A medida que el sonido se volvía ensordecedor, la castaña se horrorizó al comprobar que aquellos gemidos y gritos de placer pertenecían al Slytherin y a su pareja, quienes decididamente parecían estar pasando un muy buen momento. Al borde de los nervios, Hermione se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos con fuerza, pero las voces no parecían menguar; al contrario, cobraban más y más vigor. Se metió en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, presionándola fuertemente contra sus orejas, tratando en vano de desoír los gemidos y alaridos.

-¡Malfoy maldito hijo de puta! –sonó su voz ahogada por el peso de la almohada.

* * *

Rose 2005 


	6. Demasiada presión

Holaa! Como de costumbre me tardé siglos en volver a subir nuevo cap., y no puedo culpar más que a mi falta de inspiración porque ya que estoy de vacaciones el tiempo me sobra... Lo lamento mucho! Sepan disculparme también por no responder puntualmente los reviews a todos los que se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejármelos, prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo. Me despido, no sin antes agradecer a **AleJa M., AlexiaRiddle, Julita moon, Pipu, Isa, Consue, Asuka, Terry Moon** por sus geniales reviews, y la cantidad de cosas halagadoras que me han puesto cual tomate :P.

Muchos besos a todos y espero que este capítulo les caiga bien :P

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**:_ "Demasiada presión"_

* * *

El sol despertaba plácidamente entre las colinas a lo lejos, anunciando el despuntar de un nuevo alba. En el silencio dominical de la habitación, un par de ojos abatidos y extremadamente cansados brillaban apagados en la tibia penumbra. Hermione se movió suavemente bajo las sábanas y volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado, donde el sol no llegaba a encontrar su mirada exhausta. Un punzante dolor de cabeza la invadió al recordar la noche pasada; ahora la habitación se encontraba silente, a excepción del canto lejano de los gorriones. La muchacha se mordió con rabia la lengua al dibujársele en la mente el rostro del dragón. Y pensar que en ese preciso instante de seguro había de estar durmiendo profundamente con aquella muchacha después de la desenfrenada noche, que no cesó un segundo. Por ese motivo allí se hallaba Hermione, habiendo permanecido alrededor de siete horas sin poder pegar un ojo a causa de las estridentes voces de placer.

Se revolvió un poco más perezosamente en la cama y observó la hora. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse involuntaria y muy lentamente, y Hermione sintió cómo empezaba a caer profundamente dormida... Justo cuando un tumulto creciente de gemidos y movimientos llevándose a cabo, al parecer, en el piso superior, la sacó de su momentánea somnolencia y de sus casillas una vez más. Salió de la cama de un salto, y después de vestirse rápidamente, dejó la habitación tapándose los oídos y maldiciendo a Draco y a su "amigo" entre dientes.

Se abrió camino hacia la cocina, donde los sonidos comenzaban a menguar, y preparó café. Observó el terreno que conformaba a gigantesco jardín exterior de la mansión y lo brillante que el césped lucía bañado por el sol de las ocho. Sorbía su café de a poco, ensimismada en aquel paisaje, que no se percató de que los ruidos se habían detenido por completo. Efectivamente, unos segundos después, una voz femenina y odiosa se dirigía a ella.

-Ah, qué oportuno –exclamó la joven, haciendo que Hermione se diera vuelta. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. La rubia vestía una camisa del dragón que a duras penas le llegaba a cubrirla un poco más debajo de su feminidad. A su vez, ésta observó a la castaña con notable desdén.

-¿Perdón? –dijo la castaña, frunciendo el entrecejo confundida.

-El café. ¿Es recién hecho? Ah, genial. Prepárame dos tazas. –la castaña la miró una vez más, atónita. -¿Qué te pasa? Ah, uno de ellos amargo. A Draky le gusta así –Al ver que Hermione seguía sin comprender, la rubia, ofuscada y altivamente le aclaró : -Draco Malfoy. ¿Tu jefe?

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de inmediato, la joven la miraba con cara de pocos amigos; parecía sorprenderla mucho el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera reaccionado al instante al recibir las ¿órdenes? que le había dado. Claro. Después de toda una noche en vela, la cabeza le dolía tanto que había olvidado por completo que la noche anterior se había convertido en la mucama personal de Draco. La joven rubia, al notar el súbito cambio de expresión en el rostro de Hermione, asumió que por fin le había entendido, y no sin antes dirigirle otra odiosa mirada, se retiró.

La castaña permaneció inmóvil, aunque ya no sorprendida sino furiosa al extremo. "¿Quién diablos se creía que era¿La mujer de Draco Malfoy¡Y ese imbécil!" pensó ella encolerizada, haciendo estallar involuntariamente una copa de vidrio sobre el aparador.

-Ten más cuidado con mi vajilla, Granger –siseó una voz detrás de ella, irónicamente divertida. –No querrás que te baje aún más el salario.

-¡Pedazo de... !

-La boca, la boca...

-Cierra tú la boca idiota –protestó ella. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy tu sirvienta?

-Qué dices. Deberías estar orgullosa.

-¡Pobres de las que te sirvieron alguna vez! Por lo menos estoy segura de que valen lo mínimo como para no terminar en tú cama.

-Ah, Granger estás tan equivocada –sentenció él cansinamente.

-Cuando se trata de ti jamás me equivoco. Y no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas con ellas.

-¿En lo más mínimo? –dijo él sorprendido y maliciosamente –Qué suerte. ¿Sabes? Esto empieza a ponerse divertido, pero creo que seguiremos más tarde. Estoy muerto.

-Dios te oiga –añadió esperanzada. El sonrió.

-Siempre tan aguda. Te ves bien –La joven calló de repente –digo, pareces haber tenido un gran descanso –añadió ponzoñosamente, esbozando una sonrisa malvada y observando las notorias bolsas que pesaban bajo los ojos color caramelo. –Yo estoy exhausto. Bueno, no te tardes con ese café. ¿Oíste?

El joven se retiró, haciendo tronar sus dedos en señal de apremio mientras dejaba a Hermione ardiendo de furia.

* * *

Así, el día pasó, sin que, tal vez afortunadamente para ambos, ninguno se cruzara con el otro. Hermione había estado extremadamente encolerizada toda la mañana y tarde, y Draco, quien decididamente tenía noción de todo lo que ocurría en la mansión, saboreaba otra parcial victoria con deleite. Ambos sabían que la cosa no acababa allí; pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que el destino volvería a reunirlos esa misma noche.

Las estrellas interrumpían aquella armonía azul profunda que se cernía sobre la mansión, acompañando el brillo de la luna. La morada se hallaba en completo silencio. Una inmensa calma habitaba cada corredor, a excepción del suave repicar de los pies descalzos de una muchacha que presa del insomnio vagaba por la mansión aprovechando la ausencia del dragón, quién sin embargo parecía no haber salido ya que su auto se hallaba estacionado junto al de ella en la entrada. La ofuscación que se había apoderado de ella esa mañana había menguado, aunque sólo un poco. Encontrándose un poco más tranquila y buscando descansar su atribulada mente y así poder conciliar el sueño, caminaba muy despacio, casi acompasando sus pasos y su respiración, rehuyendo las miradas furtivas pero penetrantes de los Malfoy, y siguiendo el sendero que la luna le demarcaba y que habría de enfrentarla con su propia conciencia. Jugaba con un anillo que hacía tiempo Ron le había regalado, colocándolo y sacándolo de cada uno de sus dedos instintivamente. Deliberadamente, falló al querer colocarlo en su dedo anular, y la brillante pieza de plata resbaló hasta el suelo donde se detuvo, justo en el umbral de otra habitación completamente a oscuras. Al agacharse a recogerlo, sus dedos y su sentido del olfato percibieron algo abriéndose paso a través del suelo. Aún en penumbras y alumbrada por la suave luz lunar, pudo distinguir con horror un arroyo de sangre descansando a sus pies, proveniente de la habitación. Sorprendida y algo asustada, volvió a ponerse de pie siguiendo con la mirada aquel río carmín hasta donde el pálido resplandor le permitía, y con creciente temor se aventuró hasta el interior del cuarto. Unos segundos después toda luz se extinguió y Hermione quedó sumida en tinieblas; una forzosa respiración entrecortada rompía el silencio con débil brusquedad. La castaña aguzó el oído tratando de guiarse por el sonido, pero para su infortunio la habitación parecía tener varios metros cuadrados de amplitud. Aquella respiración retumbaba en sus sienes y en su pecho dolorosamente; casi podía sentir la magnitud de la agonía de quien allí se encontraba sufriendo. Pensó en agacharse y seguir el sonido de rodillas, justo cuando un hilo de claridad, que parecía emanar de la habitación misma baño una delicada cabellera platinada que hizo que la muchacha se paralizara en el acto. Luego de una fracción de segundo, Hermione avanzó sumamente temerosa hasta donde, encogido en el suelo y sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo de su pecho, yacía Draco.

Sus ropas se hallaban cubiertas de sangre y su respiración, tal como la había oído ella, era entrecortada y dificultosa, como si el aire le pesara en sus pulmones.

-Malfoy –lo llamó Hermione suavemente y atemorizada. El joven no respondió. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse aún más. –Malfoy...

El muchacho alzó el rostro al fin. El corazón de ella dio un brusco vuelco. Sus ojos, lejos de brillar amenazantes y tempestuosos, penetraban con aguda agonía y dolor en los suyos, expresando todo aquello que parecía imposible de describir con palabras. Hermione sintió sus ojos arder de repente, trató de hacer que el joven se levantara, pero este permaneció inmóvil, al parecer demasiado adolorido para poder hacerlo. Nerviosa y con extremo cuidado trato de apartar su brazo derecho de su pecho. El joven profirió un quejido y la castaña pudo distinguir con mucho temor una gran herida que surcaba su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, y que sangraba irrefrenable sobre el resto de su abdomen. La muchacha lo rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura y, con toda la calma que pudo reunir, trató de levantarlo; Draco pareció salir de su momentáneo estupor, y con un gran quejido se puso de pie, ayudado por ella.

No sabía por dónde iba, ni cuán lejos llegarían. Todo lo que supo fue que luego de unos minutos de difícil andar, se oyó la ronca y dolorosa vos del dragón retumbar en la penumbra.

-En el... aparador... ahí dentro.

La muchacha lo observó confundida. Se habían detenido frente al umbral de otra habitación en tinieblas, en la cual no parecía haber el menor vestigio de luz. No quería dejarlo allí, convaleciente en la oscuridad, pero él pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Ve de una vez.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared, manteniéndose de pie con gran esfuerzo. Hermione lo observó titubeante una vez más; finalmente se adentró en la penumbra.

Caminó completamente a ciegas, concentrándose en cada paso, extendiendo sus brazos con cuidado. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Draco, pero no encontró más que profunda oscuridad en el lugar donde instantes atrás se había erigido la puerta. Comenzaba a desesperarse; se hallaba completamente desorientada en aquel cuarto y, sorprendentemente, comenzaba a temer por el dragón. De repente su mente comenzó a abrazar una idea macabra. ¿Y si todo aquello no había sido más que una trampa¿Un engaño que la mente enfermiza de Draco había hilvanado? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrar la salida, o al menos algo que lo ayudara a salir de allí. En ese momento, un destello azul brilló ante sus ojos, encerrado dentro de una frágil botella de cristal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las muchacha lo tomó e inmediatamente distinguió un haz de luz lunar indicándole la salida.

El temor la invadió con fuerza una vez más al salir y comprobar que Draco no se hallaba allí. Nerviosa, escudriñó el cielo una vez más en busca de algún rastro que el dragón hubiera dejado, pero el mármol se hallaba tan inmaculado como siempre. Caminó con apremio pasando habitaciones, hasta que una corazonada le indicó que ingresara en la sala, cuyo umbral se erguía a su derecha. Allí encontró, efectivamente, al dragón , respirando con dificultad y todavía cubriéndose la herida borboteante con la mano derecha. Hermione se acercó hasta el sillón donde Draco ahora descansaba y una preocupación característica e inusual en ella la invadió.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Caminando –le contestó él socarronamente.

-Arrastrándote dirás –lo corrigió ella. El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. La castaña lo observó con una preocupación similar a la de alguien a quien, inocentemente, le han desobedecido, y al sentir una sonrisa intentar surcar sus labios borró aquella sensación sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

-¿La encontraste... ?

-Eh? Ah, sí... No sé cómo, pero lo hice.

-¿Lo deseaste con todas tus fuerzas? –inquirió.

-Mmm... sí –respondió, algo sonrojada.

-Pues... eso lo explica –dijo él lacónicamente. La castaña cayó una vez más presa de la confusión. Draco debió haberlo notado, porque aún con sus ojos cerrados como los tenía, pudo sentir que Hermione quería oír más. –Ese cuarto guarda cosas que no podrás obtener jamás a menos que lo desees con toda tu alma, y tus intenciones, además... –hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire –tus intenciones deben ser puras.

Hermione calló. Aún sostenía aquel frasco en sus manos; lo observaba con curioso cuidado. Era en verdad inusual verlo en ese estado. Calmo, callado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sintió cómo, por un instante, su ser dejó de arder en odio hacia él. La suave tos del rubio la sacó de su estupor y, aunque extrañas sensaciones se agolpaban arremolinándose en su interior, se colocó junto a él y, tomando su varita, hizo un suave movimiento y varios metros de vendajes se enrollaron ordenadamente en su mano. Instintivamente, el dragón quitó lentamente su mano de la herida, sofocando un quejido.

-Tienes que... –comenzó él con agonía.

-Ya sé qué hacer.

Hermione tomó aquella poción y, con gran cuidado, vertió unas gotas sobre su pecho; Draco apretó lo dientes con fuerza, tratando de aguantar estoicamente el dolor que le desgarraba el alma y que, por un segundo, pareció también arder en la de la castaña. Con rapidez, ella tomó las vendas y las colocó con paciencia alrededor del pecho del joven. Éste, aún muy adolorido, esbozó una débil mueca y susurró en voz ronca.

-No funciona, ya lo he intentado.

-Creo que me arriesgaré.

Draco alzó su mirada hacia ella. Allí estaba, la persona que más detestaba en el mundo entero, y que en igual medida lo aborrecía a él, sanando su herida. Siguió su rostro hasta sus ojos, aquellos caramelos que con tanto rencor lo habían mirado, ahora lucían dulcemente concentrados en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo.

Fue increíble cómo apareció diferente a los grises ojos del dragón. Se vio incapaz de cesar de observarla, se odió a sí mismo por ello. Claro que de la lucha que se gestaba en su interior, Hermione no se dio por aludida, tan cuidadosamente atendía aquella herida urgente. Tampoco notó el modo en que la mirada del dragón parecía calarla por completo, delimitándola como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

-Ya déjalo, Granger –dijo él al fin, rompiendo el silencio, al ver cómo la muchacha se esforzaba por detener el sangrado. –Sangrará hasta que se le de...

Su voz disminuyó hasta apagarse por completo. Muy sorprendido, contempló su herida, sobre la cual descansaba la mano de la castaña. Al retirarla, la sangre cesó de fluir contenida por las vendas en su pecho. Hermione alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos, y esbozó una sonrisita de superioridad.

-¿Decías?

Draco observó los vendajes perplejo. Llevó una mano a su corazón vacilante.

-Vaya.

-De nada –añadió la leona contrariada.

-¿Cómo rayos me encontraste? –inquirió él, sin prestarle atención.

-¿Crees en eso del momento justo en el lugar indicado?

-No.

-Bueno... –vaciló ella –yo tampoco. -El rubio la observó nada convencido.

-No creo en esas idioteces. Y espero que no creas que por esto te debo la vida.

-En absoluto –dijo ella sin darle importancia, dando media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación.

Desapareció como un suspiro por la puerta. El dragón sintió su perfume abandonar lentamente la habitación, llenándolo de una extraña sensación con la que jamás había lidiado antes. Porque así eran las cosas con él. No dejaba que nada lo atormentara ni le quitara el sueño. Simplemente lo ignoraba y allí se acababa el asunto. Pero lo que él no sabía era que estaba a punto de perder la batalla. Porque después de todo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Despertó aquella mañana, para su enfado y sorpresa, aún contrariado. Se había percibido a sí mismo dando vueltas en su cama, incapaz de caer completamente dormido, incapaz de soñarla y de refugiarse en sus brazos. Trató y trató, pero sus delicadas manos no lo encontraron y su cuerpo no fue su nocturno y cálido descanso. Vio el cielo comenzar a clarear a través del ventanal; le encantaba aquel momento en el cual día y noche se fusionaban. Colores, sonidos, todo entrelazado para formar una perfecta aunque efímera armonía. Amaba la noche y todo lo que ella guardaba, pero no podía evitar permanecer despierto hasta ese segundo anterior al alba, para comprobar como cada día que no había grises, sólo blancos y negros que aunque gradualmente se alean, ninguno puede existir durante mucho tiempo junto al otro, de la misma manera que el día no puede coexistir en el mismo tiempo y espacio que la noche, sin dar paso a un hermoso amanecer o a la más oscura de las penumbras.

Se movió entre las sábanas, sintiendo su pecho dolerle levemente. Llevó su mano hacia las vendas, aún con la mirada fija en aquel sol naciente. Ardía, pero no era nada en comparación con la noche anterior. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero ella había detenido su hemorragia y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, le había verdaderamente salvado la vida.

Todavía podía verse a sí mismo arrastrándose, desangrándose, tratando de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas cada segundo a la vida. Esta vez lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquella habitación. Como todas las de la mansión, guardaba sus secretos, los cuales el rubio conocía muy bien, o creía conocer. Pero aquel cuarto era especial, pues aquel era el cuarto que lo había visto nacer. No sabía bien qué buscaba allí, una poderosa corazonada lo había conducido irremediablemente. Intentó buscar una respuesta en la silente oscuridad, pero todo lo que pudo oír fue su corazón latiendo inquieto, presintiendo algo que todavía su dueño no podía dilucidar. El silencio fue roto por un sonido de duros pasos unos metros detrás de él. Un sonido que el dragón conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –inquirió, aún dándole la espalda a aquel misterioso visitante.

-Vaya vaya –respondió el individuo; su voz grave retumbó en la habitación. –Esta es aún mi casa¿no lo crees?

-No. Hace seis años que dejó de ser tuya.

-Vamos¿dónde ha quedado todo ese respeto que me tenías?

-Dirás el temor.

-¿Hay realmente alguna diferencia?

-¿Qué mierda quieres? –preguntó Draco una vez más perdiendo por completo la escasa paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Draco, Draco –dijo aquel hombre, con un dejo de diversión en la voz. –No seas tan duro. A veces me cuesta creer que seas tan irascible.

-Aprendí del mejor.

-Bueno –admitió el hombre, claramente orgulloso –Sí. Después de todo eres mi hijo.

Draco volteó lentamente. Su enardecida mirada se clavó en un par de ojos tempestuosos como los suyos, que penetraban la oscuridad como un par de dagas afiladas. Se mantuvo impasible frente a aquel hombre que, aunque él lo detestara, era su padre. Lucius Malfoy esbozó una mueca.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo hijo? –los ojos de Draco refulgentes de furia . –Vamos, por los viejos...

-Cierra la boca.

-Draco... –dijo él en un tono paternal.

-NI muerto me dejas en paz eh.

-Hijo, hijo. Te sorprenderías si supieras cuánto te equivocas.

-Yo mismo te vi morir en el bosque.

-Ah, el combate. Es verdad. Ya no camino entre los vivos. Pero vivo en cada centímetro de este lugar. –Notó con goce la confusión del rubio. –Así es. Habito cada rincón, cada pasillo. Pero no soy un fantasma, por más poético que suene. No. Soy tan real como tú cobarde imbécil, y naturalmente, mucho más fuerte. –Draco llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de su varita, pero Lucius fue más rápido. –Draco –dijo su padre riendo y apuntando con su varita directamente hacia el corazón de su hijo. –Me sorprendes. Te enseñé a ser más rápido.

El dragón se vio obligado a mantenerse inmóvil, con su mano oculta pero firmemente asiendo su varita dentro de su bolsillo. Sus ojos fijos en lo de su padre.

-¿Qué carajo es lo que quieres? –dijo con dureza.

-Imbécil. No es lo que quiero, sino lo que no quiero. -Draco no se inmutó. –Me decepcionaste. Desde el primer momento en que saliste del vientre de tu madre. A mí, a toda nuestra sangre.

-¿Por ser el único que no quiso vender su alma a Voldemort como un mugroso esclavo como tú lo hiciste?

-Por renegar de tus raíces, malnacido.

Draco rió gravemente.

-Esas no son raíces. Son grilletes y cadenas.

-Con tu sangre forjadas. –le recordó su padre amargamente.

-Dime qué mierda quieres y lárgate de aquí.

-¿Dónde quedó toda la hospitalidad? Además¿cómo vas a sacarme? Hasta en lo más recóndito de tu mente vivo. –Draco lo miró fulminante. –Aunque debo confesarte que me da un profundo asco estar allí. Me obligas a intervenir. -El rubio comenzó a comprender de repente.

-El sueño... –murmuró para sí mismo, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que su padre no lo oyera.

-No eres más que una mancha en nuestro linaje. Debería acabar contigo de una vez. –Draco arremetió contra él, pero un destello enceguecedor dio de lleno contra su pecho derribándolo duramente y dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia. –Podría matarte ahora mismo.

Draco alzó agonizante la mirada encendida de furia y clavó en la de Lucius, sobre el rostro del cual una mueca sombría se asomaba.

-Hazlo –lo desafió, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus labios. Su padre se mantuvo inmóvil, aún con la varita en alto. -¿Lo ves? No tienes las pelotas.

Lucius blandió su varita una vez más, abriendo un profundo y mortal surco sobre el corazón del rubio. La sangre lo cubrió todo.

-ya habrá tiempo –dijo, con calmo regocijo. El dragón se esforzaba por respirar. –Nos volveremos a encontrar... hijo.

Se desvaneció, con la misma fuerza y velocidad que la de un suspiro. Tras él, un río carmín se abría paso a través del umbral, abandonando el cuerpo del joven con premura, y recogiendo los pasos que a lo lejos se acercaban.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Parpadeó una vez, volviendo al presente. Parpadeó una segunda vez, cegado por la brillante luz del sol que lo tomó por sorpresa. Se levantó, impulsado por una fuerza que lo guiaba pero a la cual él no opuso resistencia alguna.

Terminó bajo la ducha, que corrió helada por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos. Contó en silencio los segundos entre latido y latido de su corazón. Uno, dos, tres. Un par de fuertes manos lo asían por su cuello... Cuatro, cinco, seis. El aire se volvía espeso y ardía en sus pulmones... Siete, ocho. Una voz dulce y cálida besó sus oídos y llenó sus pulmones de aire nuevo... Nueve, diez.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. El agua aún lo recorría soltó una gran y profunda exhalación. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Dejó su habitación tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, caminando nervioso. Leyendo sobre la mesada de mármol con sus piernas cruzadas bajo una corta pollera negra, encontró a Hermione, quien no se inmutó al percibir la presencia del rubio en el umbral del comedor.

Separó sus labios para insultarla y divertirse un rato crispándole los nervios, pero increíblemente, nada salió de su boca. Pensó en el mejor insulto, el que sabía que no fallaría, pero nada más que un débil balbuceo resonó en la habitación. Hermione alzó la mirada de su lectura, sólo para captar fugazmente una oscura estela marchándose velozmente.

Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido. Arrancó su auto y condujo a toda velocidad hacia ninguna parte. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador, convirtiéndose en uno con el viento. El camino se abría vasto ante él; lo atravesaba a una velocidad alarmante, pero perfecta para él. De no haber sido él quien conducía, seguramente ya se habría matado. No supo cómo, pero aquel trayecto lo condujo, inexplicablemente, hasta las puertas del Ministerios de la Magia. Sorprendido, Draco apagó el motor y soltó una atribulada exhalación. Permaneció unos minutos dentro de su vehículo, en silencio. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo, hundiéndolo rápidamente en un oscuro piélago. Decidió entrar en el edificio y bloquear, al menos momentáneamente, aquello que lo atosigaba. Llegó a su escritorio, dentro de la división de Aurors del Ministerio, extrañado de no haberse cruzado a cierto ojiverde. Se dejó caer en el sillón y masajeó sus ojos rendido. Una voz sensual y femenina lo sacó de su trance.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy –lo saludó una morena, vistiendo una minifalda azul noche, de pie junto a él. Draco se sonrió.

-Buenos días, Laura –contestó él, aún con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha.

-¿Desea un café o...?

-Sí, un café sería genial –respondió desganado.

-Enseguida –acató la joven, impregnando cada palabra de un siseo meloso, buscando que haría que el dragón se interesase en ella. –Señor... disculpe, no se ve muy bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para... hacerlo sentir mejor?

Al oír aquella última frase, el rubio alzó la gris y profunda mirada y la posó en la sorbes negras de la muchacha.

-Eres... muy amable Laura –dijo él con su particular forma de arrastrar las palabras. La joven le sonrió amplia y coquetamente, y se retiró de una manera lenta y muy provocativa. El dragón la observó marcharse, sintiendo su cabeza quebrarse en dos. Demasiadas cosas, demasiada presión. Necesitaba descargarse o de lo contrario colapsaría. Se puso de pie y alcanzó a la morena, deslizando una atrevida y descarada mano por su cintura y llevando sus labios hasta el oído de la joven. –Quizás... sí haya algo que puedas hacer –susurró, seductoramente. La joven sucumbió con placer a la voz de Draco, placer que sólo el alcanzar algo por lo que se hubo pugnado por mucho tiempo puede otorgar. Movido por el efímero deseo, condujo a la secretaria hasta un despacho olvidado al final de un corredor. Sin perder ni un segundo, ella se abalanzó sobre el dragón mientras él abría y cerraba la puerta de aquel cuarto que escondería sus cuerpos y el fuego que de ellos emanaba.

* * *

Draco salió de aquel despacho unos breves minutos después, acomodándose los botones superiores de su camisa y alisando su levemente alborotado cabello. Tras él, unos pasos más atrás, asomó la joven morena, corrigiendo la posición de su minifalda.

-Draco... –lo llamó de una manera trémula. Él volteó y vio a la muchacha abrazando con una de sus largas piernas el marco de la puerta, insinuante. Se sonrió perversa y socarronamente, y se acercó hasta ella. Laura sonrió encantada; definitivamente, no conocía al dragón. Draco la tomó de la barbilla con aire sumamente altivo.

-Estuvo bien –la joven sonrió extasiada, elevando su pecho –pero aquí se queda y se acaba. Un placer, preciosa.

El rubio se alejó, dejando a la muchacha sacudida y arrollada por la sensación que produce el haber sido usado; tal y cómo un súbito baldazo de agua helada. Por su parte, Draco abandonó, unos momentos más tarde, el Ministerio, sintiendo su mente pesar un poco menos sobre sus hombros.

Era algo poco ortodoxo y nada convencional, pero funcionaba de maravillas para él. Para "descargar tensiones". Claro que ese no era siempre el motivo por el cual se acostaba con mujeres, que siempre caían a sus pies con una sola mirada; a veces, la mayoría de las veces, sólo era pasión, pura y avasallante, única y característica del rubio. Que lo impulsaba y lo guiaba, y él era completamente sumiso a ella. Visto desde un punto de vista, la pasión constituía un verdadero punto débil del muchacho. Él, que no poseía debilidades, miedos ni flaqueza.

Nuevamente, condujo su auto lejos del edificio, aunque a una velocidad normal, a comparación con la cual había llegado en un principio. Se perdió entre montes y colinas, bosques y lagos, y al fin, se detuvo. Bajó del vehículo, miró a su alrededor y exhaló aire liberándose. Había estado tanto tiempo conduciendo, que el sol comenzaba a caer y ocultarse en aquel magnífico paisaje que parecía haber sido olvidado a través del tiempo. Alrededor del rubio y a lo lejos, ruinas se extendían minando aquel desolado páramo donde hacía el tiempo el joven iba a pensar, y a recapacitar. Fijó su mirada en el horizonte y, a pesar del esfuerzo invertido para impedirlo, su mente comenzó a ponderar todo aquello que le quitaba el sueño. Las imágenes se sucedían fugaces en su mente; comenzaba a perderse otra vez.

Súbitamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una respiración ajena que le hacía saber que ya no se encontraba solo. Era calma y acompasada, podía percibirse en ella un leve dejo de ofuscación por la forma de las exhalaciones, pero aún así, era tranquila. Y sin lugar a dudas para el rubio, femenina.

Durante su temprana adolescencia y niñez, había desarrollado una increíble habilidad para rescatar cada sonido, cada imagen y aroma, y reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia. Era una respiración distinta, pero familiar para él de alguna manera que ni el mismo podía dilucidar.

Volteó con curiosidad y enfado, se preguntaba quien demonios osaba perturbar su tranquilidad y su refugio escondido. Ya fuere más por ira que por sorpresa, aquello no lo esperaba.

Bajando de su auto y acercándose a él venía Hermione, de brazos cruzados y temple algo malhumorado. Draco la observó igual o más molesto que ella, fulminándola con la mirada como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo carajo llegaste aquí?

Hermione le devolvió una mirada de odio e hizo caso omiso del insulto.

-Seguí el rastro de llantas quemadas que dejaste –dijo, sin inmutarse a causa de los furiosos ojos del muchacho. –Y antes de que preguntes el por qué, te recuerdo que muy a mi pesar me asignaron una estúpida entrevista acerca de ti. Por eso, más terrible aún, debo constatar todo lo que haces día a día en tu gran vida.

-Ah... es cierto. Había olvidad que por otros 23 días más eres mi perrito faldero –rió.

-Ya quisieras –le espetó ella. –De verdad deberías hacer algo interesante¿sabes? Hasta ahora no he podido completar ni una mísera carilla.

-Cosas interesantes son las que me sobran, Granger. Tal vez si supieras juntar las letras y las palabras para armar una frase coherente ayudaría. Pero disculpa, sé que coherente es demasiado pedir para ti –le retrucó dándole la espalda a la muchacha una vez más.

-Pues... –la castaña alzó la voz para que la oyera, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías. En otro momento me divertirían, en serio. Ahora lárgate.

-... Sólo te diré que no esperes a estar a punto de morir desangrado para estar de humor de nuevo –dijo ella, sin notar la dureza de su voz. Hubo un profundo silencio. El dragón volteó nuevamente, con lentitud. Encontró una vez más los caramelos de la leona, que ahora adoptaban un brillo desenfadado.

Una fría brisa había comenzado a soplar; el cielo se teñía de un rojo sangre. Las dos figuras permanecían allí, a pocos metros una de la otra, ligados únicamente por sus miradas duras aunque confusamente entrelazadas.

-No siempre podrás solo.

Su voz se había tornado melancólica, quebrando aquella rudeza en sus propios labios y en la mirada del joven, quien la observó dar media vuelta y alejarse parsimoniosamente. En lo más profundo de su alma, Draco sintió algo quebrarse.

* * *

**Rose 2005**


End file.
